Mental Trauma
by Rivetting Silence
Summary: After a fight with a strange Emotionman Navi, Blues becomes infected with a virus that gives him multiple personalities, giving Enzan a very hard time. If Blues' becomes tainted with hate, what will it cost? BluesEnzan COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 Stage 1

**Mental Trauma**

Stage One: Paranoia Panic, and a broad imagination

Cross fusion had been perfect as usual, and the opponent was hardly formidable. The dimensional area was small, but as if they would need to do any running away. He aimed his shimmering sword in the direction of his gray plated opponent, from which was generally all cylinder armors.

"Emotionman was it? Well, Emotionman you're going to wish you could feel emotion after we delete you." Said the Net Savior. Eyes unreadable through the visor. The blue orbs rolled in agitation. 'Damn…' he thought 'I think I just pulled a Netto right there.' He made a note to smack himself silly afterwards.

"Bah! You want emotion? I'll give you emotion!" Emotionman's body turned red. Sly grins from Emotionman in a split second changed to a meek and shy one, and his body changed a taint pink. "Ah… sorry I have to do this…" switching to some demented look that Netto would have after showing him up, and a bright yellow glowed on his armor. "BUT! I'm so going to enjoy this, that's for sure." Emphasis on the 'So.' "Brain wave!" The mentally challenged Navi howled, a clear ball of what seemed to be nothing that seemed to just warped the vision of whoever looked through it was shot towards the Cross fused Enzan and Blues. He just easily took a leap and glided over it. The only thing that could possibly get hit was the black edged hair that hung oh so gracefully, but as if he'd let that happen.

"Is that it? I'm shaking in my virtual socks ugh--!" Spoke too soon. The strange ball had came back around and slammed him hard and loud at the neck. He cringed at the feeling of digging needles, wishing he could scream right then and there. He nearly blanked out, but came back to his senses and continued on his charge. Emotionman charged for a punch with his large fist, which was even bigger up close. "AREA STEAL!" Enzan hollered in an unusual panic. He vanished into thin air, and vanished into thin air. Emotionman's fist slammed hard into the color-inverted ground and he turned an enraged red. "UP HERE!" Enzan howled, his voice cracking for a moment there. His sword already drove into the Navi beneath him. The letters came quickly of 'Log out' in the place that Emotionman previously benched over at.

In seconds the colors surrounding the dimensional area returned to their normal grays and blue of the warehouse. Enzan's cross-fused armor shattered into ribbon-like strips and formed in front of him, into the slick PET that contained his Navi Blues.

"That was easy, other than the blow to the head." Enzan rubbed the back of his head, in the undyed area; the small bit that proved to kids that looked at the back of his head that he wasn't an old man. He noticed that Blues had yet to say anything following the comment, but shrugged it off and continued massaging his neck. The moment he turned his neck he cringed at the searing pain that now ran down his spine and through his shoulders, and possibly down to his elbows. He shrieked in agony, almost like high-pitched wailing. He shut his eyes, fell to his knees and hugged his body tightly, but didn't once dare to let go of the PET. He couldn't hear if at all the screams of Blues for him, the terror in Blue's voice of what was happening to his operator.

Soon he began to hear someone else screaming, as if right in his ear, and concentrated on the voice, trying to figure out who it was. His head spun and he was overwhelmed with confusion. The pain hadn't subsided, and he was alone with his cries except for Blues, who he couldn't hear over the mysterious screeching. He clutched his body even tighter, PET digging into his hand and shoulder blades. Well aware that if he were to pass out he'd be alone for a long time, he made his best effort to stay awake, trying to ignore the screaming and the pain. He had yet to realize who was screaming around him until his throat grew sore and caught. The screams faded into whimpering, and another's persons muffled screams in the background. Unable to process what had just happened to him, he just lay there in his agony, panting heavily. His hands eased away from clutching his shirt, to his fingers gently stroking his shoulders as if cold. Then his body went numb for what felt like a split second.

When his mind had indicated it safe to open his eyes, his eyes slowly slid open, to find himself looking into sharp blue eyes, almost similar to his that was looking across from him. His blurred vision had soon returned to normal, and he came to recognize the stern face of his military teammate.

"L… Lai…ka…" Enzan muttered. Coming to realize he could barely speak was one thing; it could have been laryngitis. When he tried to move was when his heart nearly skipped the beat. Laika's narrow eyes lowered to his direction, as if ghostly. It looked so heart-stopping that he couldn't help but feel the need to shudder.

"Ah, Enzan, good to know you're not dead yet." Laika said quite blankly. Enzan couldn't read his face whatsoever. Whether he was joking or not he didn't know. It frustrated him so much, that if he didn't have so much respect for Laika he would have backhanded him. That and he couldn't move.

"What… happened…?" Enzan managed to utter out; it seemed more like air flying through his lips, but it was enough for Laika to hear.

"Well, from what Blues told me you two took a major blow to the head; and what the doctors tell me, you have a gash in your left shoulder, you got a minor concussion; you were out for about three days by the way." From what Enzan could tell Laika was about to announce more bad news, but he stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait… three days… from a… minor concussion." Enzan emphasized the word minor for all his vocal chords were worth, and his tone was curious and almost like he was confirming (if he had a tone that is).

"Well if you let me finish, it would have made a lot more sense." Laika's tone was almost comical had it not been… Laika, "anyway, you sustained more damage to the in your upper body than a person could from a lead pipe to the head. Well, chucked by a minor of course. An adult would be much worse—"

"Just get to the point!" Enzan snapped most likely using all his might just to say so.

"Anyway," The mint-haired soldier said rather bitterly, "They took an x-ray and the doctors suspected a hairline fracture." Enzan tensed up. "It was just a hair on the x-ray." He glared a dagger at him now. Laika seemingly satisfied kept a blank face and continued. "Now, for some reason when we found you in the warehouse, your entire back was emitting some sort of… electrical charge."

"Elect..." Enzan wouldn't be able to finish his sentence; his voice had been completely defeated from the last verbal stunt. However, the thought of him giving of jolts of electricity made him grin. It'd make him some sort of energy conserve.

"It's gone now. However, as you can tell you aren't going to be moving for a while. It's strange, whatever hit you seemed to have numbed out the nerves in your body. The doctors are looking into that. As for those jolts around you body..." Laika came to a fading pause. If Enzan didn't know better, he'd say that Laika was twitching ever so slightly. "Netto..." He was now glaring across Enzan's bed. "callled an exorcist... shortly after your retrieval." Enzan's eyes widened, his eyes rolled to his right, and saw Netto sleeping oh so soundly with Rockman's PET on his lap. An exorcist... what in God's name made Netto think of calling an exorcist. "He was apparently watching a program on ghost hunting, from which they hunted through the differentiated areas of electro magnetic waves..." Enzan gaped, without looking Laika probably already saw and read what he wanted to say.

"Yes... 'idiot' indeed. We had a feeling the electrical jolts had something to do with the numbing of your body no doubt. Also... Blues..." Enzan hadn't taken his eyes off of Netto, he was glaring knives that had idiot written all over them. "Ahem... BLUES," He redrew his attention to Laika. "Hadn't sustained any critical damage, other than supposedly pierced sound receptors from a certain someone screaming." Enzan felt his face heat up. "However... apparently Emotionman... did something to his emotional subroutines... go figure." Laika turned around to the counter and picked up a PET. Enzan's PET, he activated it, and a green light came into view. As the red colored armor became to form, Laika added one last statement "Um... Brace yourself." Enzan wondered why, at least until he heard yelling coming from the familiar friend.

"ENZAN-SAMA!" Blues shrilled, in a voice that seemed almost unlike the Blues he knew. His eyes grew wide as it seemed Blues was trying to return the favor of the deafness. He noticed that Laika had covered his ear with his free hand, leaving the other to suffer. He heard a clanking and screaming to his right. Netto had apparently woke up. "Enzan-sama! Are you alright! I thought... I could have sworn that _they _got to you." Enzan raised an eyebrow, and his eyes had widened. "Did they get to him Laika-san? Did they get to him?" Enzan was getting considerably confused for very good reasons.

"Erm... No Blues; _they_ didn't get to him. Seems more like _you_ did." Laika seemed rather sarcastic at the moment.

"I did? What did I do? Did I get controlled by something? Or perhaps I did something horrible, and deleted my memories! Enzan-sama what happened to you? Enzan-sama? Answer me!" Blues' hands were pressed against the screen, if that was even possible. Enzan was staring; he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Laika-san! They took out his vocal chords! Help him if you have a soul!"

"Relax Blues... He's fine, he'll be talking in a few hours. Just don't prod him." He placed the PET back onto the charger. "Erm... Yeah... about his emotional subroutines...?"

Enzan opened his mouth to something, again it was a failure; however, anyone could read his lips of what he was saying. If you had fairly good hearing, he blew out of his mouth to make the sound "...Shit..." He could just sense disaster on it's way.

"E-Enzan!" Netto called from the side. "Are you okay? Can you get up?" Enzan glared heavily at Netto. "What? You're going to let a stupid ghost take over your body?"

"Netto..." Laika said warningly. "I've told you once, and I'll tell you again... Enzan's condition has absolutely nothing to do with the paranormal... And Enzan, as for Blues... His emotional subroutines have been going haywire for the past days. When we first found you, he was slamming the surrounding... data in the PET. He was lashing out and screaming..." Enzan grew wide-eyed and worry-some. Had his Net Navi gone completely off his rocker? Laika had already assumed that Enzan would come to his conclusions, so he continued before he could think up some crazy story about the poor red navi. "The next day, we found him almost completely relaxed and carefree... as some people would call it... Mellow... todays the third day... and apparently today he's having a nervous breakdown." Raika scratched the hair that met his wedge momentarily. Enzan just stared. "Apparently whatever Emotionman exactly did seemed to patternize and exaggerate each emotion for a certain period of time. Almost like he expands the subroutine throughout the thought processing of Blues here."

"Enzan! I'll have you know he looked like he wanted to bite me when we found him! It was scary--ow!" Netto exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head in agony. "Meany!" He whined

"Now let's go, and let him have some rest." Laika turned back to Enzan shortly after giving Netto the look of death. "Don't worry, you'll be back on your feet in no time, and Netto sent over a scan of Blues' seemingly corrupted files to Hikari-Hakase." His tone was reassuring, yet blank in just the slightest way.

"A shame you aren't possessed.." Netto said, disappointed. Enzan had half of a damaged mind to smack Netto over the head. "Papa is going to find what's wrong with Blues! Don't worry! Get well soon Enzan! You owe me five bucks for the exorcist by the way. Tah!" Netto got up from the hard tile floor, and walked out the peachy windowed hospital door. Just before it was closed, Netto said to himself "Hmm! Peachy color!" and the door clicked shut.

Enzan sighed in the relief that the overly hyperactive teammate was gone, but so was Laika, who was more easy to chat with... or listen to in this situation had taken his leave as well, leaving him to his own petty thoughts of doom and gloom...

Or so he thought...

"Enzan-saba..." A near high-pitched, but masculine voice whimper. "You're going to die aren't you...? You're going to die! And it'll be all my fault!" Blues had been sitting there in a little ball, completely petrified.He watched in horror as Blues muttered **bitter nothings to himself.** This was the first time... the first timeBlues ever showed terrorand panic this openly... It made him think one last time how human Blues really was...regardless ofthe data he was composed of... and how many times had he treated Blues like a human...?

Enzan flexed his left arm momentarily. Figuring it safe to move without it falling completely off, he reached toward the Red PET, picked it up and pressed it against himself. He whispered something inaudible to his Navi. "Enzan-sama...?" Blues said pleadingly. There was a silence... and Blues didn't like it. **He started making funny klunking sounds against the screen**. "Enzan-sama! Don't die! You can't! You can't..." His voice faded, as his knees gave in to sadness. He fell into silence momentarily, until he began to hear some kind of strange hissing sound. Wiping the tears underneath his visor he stood up in full alert. 'What could it be? A snake? A loose pipe from one of Enzan's life supports? Did he have a life support? What if an assassin came! And is suffocating Enzan-sama right now!' He paused from the swarms of thoughts and focused on the sound. Realizing finally it wasn't mechanical, or deadly. Enzan had been steadily breathing over Blues' panic. Or from the steady breathing was what he could tell. "Enzan-sama?" He said timidly. "Are you asleep?" There was a momentary silence.

"No Blues... I'm **dead**." Came Enzan's raspy voice. Blues gave a sigh of relief. His NetOp was alive and sarcastic. "Now if you shut up I promise you I'll be breathing when I wake up..." He heard a slight cry of agreement. With that, Enzan's eyes slowly slid shut. Before he could even think he fell asleep. His mind couldn't take the stress of whatever Blues was going to be acting like tomorrow.

+

**OKAY! **That wasn't exactly the best of the best beginnings I've done, but whatever... Review! And I might be inspired to continue! And stop with the seplling mitsakes! xD 


	2. Chapter 2 Stage 3

**Mental Trauma**

Stage 3: Hysterical, Perverted, and a Hitch of Normal

Notes Before the Crazy:

Okay, I'm going to have some explaining to do for some of the stuff to come for today's chapter OO.

There's no actual pairing going on in this, it's more as Blues' sick side to him passing through. However there is possible suggestive content to come, but nothing serious really…

Okay maybe a little bit serious…

ALSO!

I'd have to say that this would probably take place somewhere in Axess… I have yet to watch any further… except for the movie… For a fan like me it's embarrassing to admit… but… whatever…

The net battling prodigy had made miraculous one and a half-day recovery. Enzan was let out of the hospital on grounds of mobility, functioning vocal chords, and the Oh-so-sweet-look-and-handsome-adorable-baby-face-made-when-begging-but-once-they-turn-their-backs-he-will-call-them-an-idiot act. Yes, even Enzan could pull it off. Albeit embarrassing, it was useful… and effective immediately.

Though sore, Enzan managed to actually walk to the other side of his limousine. He was anxious to get home for four legitimate reasons. Enzan always hated hospitals, he recently installed dimensional area generators, and the nurse that tended to him had yet to be informed that he left. Also: Let's just say Enzan was less fond of male nurses thoroughly bandaging him up. Especially in places he didn't even need tending to. The young net battler shuddered at the memory. He shrugged it off, and began digging into his PET pouch. Blues had been silent all yesterday. Enzan assumed that was either the 'I'm too good for anyone, even you Enzan-CHAN' personality or 'Uber-closet timid' persona. What was today going to be like?

"Err…" Enzan was already nervous. What personality could Blues possibly have today? "Blues… I-I'd like you to s-send Netto and Laika an e-mail. I want them to come over to test out the Dimensional Area Room in an hour." Seconds later, he could hear a distant snickering in the background of the PET. "Blues…." Enzan groaned. "What's so funny?" He hated to ask, because he could almost predict what was coming. He saw the slow materialization of his now crazily laughing Navi. "Blues…" He warned. "Please send Netto and Laika the e-mail. I want to test the Dimensional Area—" With that, Blues burst out laughing. A hysterical fit of laughter that just couldn't possibly be the composed, serious Red Navi he'd had for so long. It almost made Enzan laugh too. "Seriously, Blues. What's so funny?"

"E-Enzan-sama!" Blues cried out. "I'm sorry—but—but… You said—Ha—you said…" He took a deep breath and did his best to stop his chest from exploding. "You… said… **_Area_**!" And with that, Blues doubled over in ridiculous laughter, that in the comedy club you would only hear from the jokes from one of Montreal's finest. Enzan heard the thud beyond the monitor as Blues hit the PETs data scattered floor.

Finally making it home, Blues was still laughing. Sadly a Net Navi must have more lung capacity than humans. Enzan rolled his eyes and coughed for attention. After a few good seconds Blues was half composed, and somehow when he reappeared on the screen his helmet was turned backwards, making his Net Op almost scream in terror. He quickly turned his helmet back and looked at Enzan through his visor. "I-I'll… get the e-mail sent Enzan-sama." With that, Blues left the screen to begin conjuring up e-mail. He muttered to himself as he wrote up the words. "To… Netto-san… and Laika-san… comma, line down. Hi… exclamation point, Enzan-sama wants you guys to come down here and test out his newly developed dimensional… area…" he laughed, "room so he'd like you guys… to come… over… in an… hour… two lines down…." Enzan satisfied with the letter placed down the PET and decided to slowly make his way to the washroom, painful step by painful step. At least until he heard Blues was continuing the message. "PS…" Enzan froze. "Do you shave your area?" Blues started laughing nonstop, and with all his might, Blues dove for the PET, hitting the floor as he grabbed it. Came the thud in his room that the maids would hear in the distance.

"Enough! Forget it! I'll just send them a PM…" Enzan cleared the message. "Blues… at least connect me to Netto's PET." Enzan said lamely, he was clearly annoyed with Blues' handy work.

"Yes _master_…" Blues said slyly. Enzan twitched with the new tone, which soon changed to an eye-roll. It was just like dealing with a Netto on crack… err… not that he ever had to deal with that before… He watched Blues making the connection, but he paused. Oh dear…

"What's the matter…" Enzan sighed. He saw a look on Enzan's face that had trouble written all over it.

"What happens… if I don't… Enzan-sama…" The tone Blues was talking in, the look on his face, his BODY movement as he turned around. Enzan's eyes widened, and his hand began to shake.

"Oh… shit…" He muttered. "This… is not… happening…. Blues get a hold of yourself!" With both hands clutching the PET, he trembled in fear. He felt his face heat up.

"And if I refuse…? Then what?" Blues had a provocative grin on his face. "Punish me? How? Shut me down? Give me a shock? Or…" Blues leaned closer to the screen. Regardless to him being unable to reach the poor boy, it still made him nervous. "Or turn on the dimensional area and give me a virtual _spanking_…?" Cue the gleam in Blues' visor. With that Enzan shrilled, and quickly put down the PET, covering his ears.

"Wah! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Enzan's face was burning up. He felt much worse than the pain in his back, and he really wasn't in the condition to be dealing with these things. He was exhausted, in agony and now he was holding his head to the ground in near shame. "I've only had to deal with him for one day! Just ONE… day! And he's driving me up the proverbial wall!" He pulled at the white locks that covered his temple. "Okay… calm… down… it's just one stage of his emotional subroutines… just… one… really… wacky… one…" Enzan seemed near cross-eyed now. His legs pressed to his chest, his butt flat on the hardwood living room floor.

"Enzan-sama…" Came the singsong of Blues. "I was kidding… Netto-chan is connected…" Blues reassured, his voice still rather provocative.

"Hey!" Enzan heard Netto yell from the background. "Blues, I can hear you damn it!" He huffed. "Enzan, where the hell are you?" All that Netto could see was the bright light of the living room's ceiling. In a heartbeat Enzan's face replaced the eyesore. "There you are…" Netto grinned. "How's the patient?" He asked rather coyly.

"I've had better days…" Enzan muttered under his breath.

"What's the matter? Your face is all red; do you have a fever? Or—"

"I aroused him, Netto-san." Blues said rather playfully. Netto gaped, and Enzan had lost balance and hit the floor hard. The brunette stammered.

"A-aroused? Enzan? NEVER!" Netto reassured. Enzan wasn't quite sure whether to take that as a good thing or a bad thing.

"Blues! Don't tell tales like that!" Enzan snapped. Blues ignored the accusations and continued with his 'tale'.

"Oh but it's true! He managed to remove the armor and suit right off of me just last month I'll have you know. I was just reminding him." Blues' tone was nearly seductive and alluring. He even added half a giggle for effect.

"Blues!" Enzan shrieked. "You know full well that was an accident! Netto! Ignore him damn it!"

"You were looking for a way to play 'Dress up with Blues'." The screen split between Netto and the Red psychotic Navi. Blues in all his glory had apparently removed the suit skin himself, and had his hands pressed against his hips, back slightly arched. Somehow his silver locks managed to cover his eyes. Enzan gaped in horror. "Now dress me." He whispered. Enzan stammered in hysterical aggravation.

"BLUES!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Netto covered his ears. Blues just had a smug look on his face. "Reactivate the skin right NOW! I'm serious! Nobody want's to… see… what you've got!" Netto at that moment doubles over in laughter as any adolescent that wasn't like Enzan or Laika would. Blues idly looked down… at… you know. "Oh god…" Enzan muttered. "Blues… what in damn hell are you doing…" Netto listened idly, finally recovering from his fit. Enzan stumbled to the massive kitchen to conjure up some water from the all-powerful sink. As the water streamed its way into the translucent cup, Blues was fairly silent. "Blues?" he said hollowly as the water trickled past his lips.

"Enzan…sama…" Blues looked up and grinned. "Apparently… I'm no man…" Enzan completely froze, water streaming outside of the lip boundary, soon became a cold shower. Soaking his chest and pants. Making a splashing noise on the ground, the loud shatter came shortly after. Netto had fell completely off his chair, eyes wide with shock. Rockman obviously was doing something in the similar context.

"You're not…. Male…" Enzan couldn't process the information quite well.

"Does that make you… a woman…?" Rockman stammered in the background.

"Hmm… No not quite what I meant dear Rock-chan," Blues said his name breathless and deep, making the poor blue Navi blush. "Huh… I can see it now…" Blues grinned. "Order your Net Navi now, Battery and Parts not included."

"But—but Roll-chan!"

"It's probably just outer appearance, lungs and vital inner organs are probably just simulated…" Enzan sighed. Rockman hid his face beneath his helmet as best as he could. Netto couldn't tell whether his blue Navi was hiding or checking. Either way the brunette slapped his forehead.

"Why did you call me? Obviously not to announce one of your sick hobbies!" Netto snapped, upset by Rockman's rather awkward reaction.

"It's not a habit! It was an accident! I was trying to modify the armor Skin! No way I'd be using one of Yaito's custom chips." He muttered under his breath. "She'd make Blues a laughing stock…"

"Oh, and being stark naked doesn't." Netto shrieked. "You discovered something gross Enzan. HORRID! You've just scarred Rockman for LIFE!" Enzan heard Netto slam his desk.

"Actually that'd be my fault…" Blues corrected. "Enzan-sama originally asked me to call you to test a dimensional area generator plugged into an isolated location in this household. He would also like you to bring Laika." Enzan paused; a look of paranoia gleamed across his face as he looked into the eyes of his red Navi. "If all goes well you'll be talking to little Rock-chan face to face in no time." Blues still had a slight tone in his voice that made Enzan worry to death. "He also wants you to come in… oh say… forty-five minutes?"

"Wow! Really? In his own home? Way cool! Can I come early?" Netto squealed, obvious excitement thrown in his voice.

"Sure… Yeah… go right ahead…" Enzan stammered.

"Sweet! I'll tell Laika right away! Bye!" Netto's screen blipped out. Enzan sighed in relief that Netto was gone, so he could deal with some problems that were in dire need of attention.

"Blues… put reactivate the ski—" He stopped in mid sentence. The skin had been reactivated, skintight suit and all. "Yes… well. We need to talk about your behavior—"

"I was out of line to tease you like that, and I apologize dearly." Wait… what? "Could you ever forgive me…" Enzan blinked. He was slightly suspicious about the new change. Must've swapped the subroutine again. "Enzan-sama…?" He sighed rather heavily.

"I forgive you. Though I know I shouldn't until I find away to repair you…" Enzan mused… he idly put down the PET. "Um… I need to take a quick shower and a change of clothes. I'm not intent to be in soaking wet, thin white hospital pajamas for very long…" Blues laughed cautiously. As his Net Op walked away, he heard him mutter "That was fast…" and the kitchen door shut.

There was a long silence. Blues left to his unknown thoughts. He was fairly silent until his mouth unexpectedly opened, and words came out. "Oh, you're in so much trouble, Blues!" Came a singsong. He nearly jumped out of his skin. "Who—who was that!" He twirled around, trying to find the culprit of his shock. Obviously, no one was in sight. He sighed heavily, and idly walked into crowds of data. He muttered, "I really must be losing it…" He paused, he began to hear sounds of whispering, and whirled around and around in a panicking state. "Who is it? Show yourself?" It was no use to search. The data was completely surrounding him. "Grr… Damn it this is ridiculous! Reveal yourself or I WILL delete you!" He howled in his frustration. The whispers and giggles faltered, and Blues' nerves had yet to calm. His eyes underneath the visor moved back and forth so rapidly he could barely see. He took a deep breath, and sighed. "Whatever it was could be gone now…" He said hopefully. At least he thought so until his mouth opened. "Nope, right here." His own hand clasped over his face and he felt panic rise and grabbed it, with an attempt to pull it away. After a two-second struggled he did it. He panted heavily. Not because that just tired him, because he was terrified of himself. "Must be my suicidal self just there…" He took a deep breath and set himself on standby mode.

XOXO In the land of Laika OO or his office…

"A what!" The mint-haired Net Savior dropped his wedge after a clumsy step backwards.

"A self-destructive virus." Dr. Hikari repeated. "That's what we believe it to be."

"I know what you said." Laika pulled himself back together quickly, bent over to pick up his wedge. "How is it 'self-destructive' though?"

"It brings the Navi to a near verge of a mental crisis and insanity so bad that it destroys itself?" The professional doctor in cybernetics was questioning himself… not good. Laika sighed heavily, and rubbed his temple in frustration.

"I didn't expect such an easily defeated Net Navi to be a trap. I thought it was just a theme made by some blowhard." Laika's hand turned into a tight fist. "I should've known that there was something wrong… Now how do I tell Enzan…"

"Don't tell him anything yet! It was just from the current data we've gathered so far. As soon as we confirm exactly what the virus does, we'll let you know. Right now just let Enzan know he needs to find a way to tap into Blues' program and fish it out!" Before he could continue any further, Searchman butted in.

"Pardon me Laika-san, but you have a call; it's from Netto-san." He announced; Laika pulled out his PET.

"Laika! Come to Enzan's house! He's got something really sweet to show us!" Netto yelled, completely excited.

"What would that be?"

"Just come!" Netto howled, and disconnected.

"Erm… He disconnected…" Searchman said almost comically.

"_You don't say_." Laika said lamely.

XOXO Enzan's mansion… place… thingy…

The washroom door swung open to reveal a fresh and fragrant smelling Enzan. Wearing the regular Black and yellow shirts, red vest over top, army design pants and… well I don't know what color his underwear is so I won't go that far (if you don't bring in your close to the washroom so you can change in there you're strange). Towel over his drenched hair, he made his way to the kitchen, idly passing by the maids that gave him warm hellos. Probably just sucking up though… Enzan smiled back anyway. Opening the kitchen door he called out.

"Blues, I'm back." He called, picking up the PET. He stared at the silent blank screen as it turned on. Enzan walked toward the dimensional area room, "Blues I'm going to plug you in, you're doing the honors of testing it out. If all goes well, I'll be putting something on your shoulder called a dimensional area emitter. It'll allow you to travel outside of the room. However if I don't get you back here in an hour or so, I may lose your data." He held up a small chip of some sort. He opened the door to the all-magical room. He aimed the PET toward a large screen. "If anything goes wrong, don't worry, we have an emergency transfer system that can bring you right back. Are you ready?"

"I trust in this program completely, Enzan-sama." Blues said, confidence flowing in his voice. "I'm ready."

"Alright then." Enzan said; he had a grin on his face. "Plug-in! Blues.EXE Transmission!" A beam of light shot toward the screen and just like that it was gone. Enzan waited a few long minutes to see the results. Soon, the PET began to glow, and flew out of his hands, and began to reform itself into a familiar figure. The symbol on the PET stretched wider and ended on the chest. The light faded, revealing the Navi that stood before him. Standing in a completely straight position as all Navi did at first in all of his glory was Blues. There was a silence as he stood as still as a statue. "B-Blues?" Enzan lifted a hand to touch his red Navi in amazement that it worked. He paused as he saw Blues twitch. The moment was long. Enzan put his hand down and just stared. "Blues…" his voice cracked. "Did I lose you…?" Enzan's lips trembled in fear. He reached for the stiff Red Navi. "Don't worry Blues! If you can hear me, I'll get you—" He froze as Blues' arm twitched.

The blank lifeless face quickly changed. Blues' face lighted up into a smile and his hands clasped together in joy. "Uh-oh…" Enzan muttered.

"ENZAN-SAMA!" Came a loud squeal. Arms spreading, and heading straight for Enzan.

Target sighted

"Wait—Blues! Wait! Wah!" Came a loud thud.

Mission accomplished

XOXO End chapter!

Okay! Perhaps I have some 'splaining to do!

Erm…yeah you're all probably wondering what the fudge is wrong with me. Well to be honest, I really don't know if they have… those things attached XD! On an overly customized model maybe, but if the Net Op isn't perverted and longing for things… I'd say they wouldn't have it OO.

I apologize for the girls that really love Blues, and don't want to see him suffer like that perverted side. I'm sorry, but it's just so much fun to make them suffer! I myself am a psychotic fan of Enzan! Not rabid! PSYCHOTIC!

(Evil laugh) What new emotion is this in Blues? Can you guess? If you do I give you a digital cookie! Or not because I don't like cookies! I'm allergic to flower! Isn't that something?

OH! It's stage three by the way because it's kind of like I skipped a stage if you look back to the beginning you'll remember I left out a day? Okay? Okay.

Yeah… So… Runs away


	3. Chapter 3 Stage 4

**Mental Trauma**

Stage 4: Fan girl to the rescue!

"Enzan! Open up! It's me!" Netto cried out, obviously overly excited. Unable to stay in one place for too long, he'd hop on one foot, and onto the other.

"Netto-kun! Yamete kudasai." Rockman urged. "Please stop! You're making me dizzy!"

"I can't help it Rockman! I'm so happy! I can poke you, I can poke you!" Netto laughed quite joyfully.

Rockman broke a sweat-drop, however he too was rather curious to discover the wonders of physically poking Netto. Cross fusion had been the closest thing to it. However, the option of poking a part of himself was not something he wondered about. Hugging his Net Op and ending up tickling each other into submission. It sounded like the time of their lives. They could feel each other's excitement brewing substantially fast, and roaring. They awaited the opening of the massive doors, or at least a call from Enzan through the speakers. Obviously, they got neither. Netto idly tapped his foot on the quality flooring of cement, feeling a song in his head form to the rhythm.

"Who wants to be a millionaire, la, la, la, la…" He sang rather absentmindedly, his mind mocking Enzan's quantitative property. The rhythm came to a halt as Netto's foot slammed against the ground. "Argh! Stupid Enzan!" Netto shrilled, feeling his leg going numb. "I didn't come here to sprain my ankle!"

"Netto-kun! Ochitsuke kudasai!" Rockman slightly panicked. "Don't make a scene and embarrass yourself!"

"I don't care about image, Rockman!" He pressed the shiny red button underneath the speaker, and howled into it. "ENZAN! Come now! Do it or I'll sneak through a window or something and—" a hand grabbed his finger and pulled it away from the shininess.

"And trigger almost all of the alarm systems, freak out the maids and trigger lock downs in the entire mansion. Is that what you want Netto?" Came a familiar voice, with scolding in his tone.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" Netto yelled. He turned around and found the mint-haired dead, a serious look on his face as usual. "Laika! You showed up! Now I don't have to wait alone!" The brunette cheered.

"What about me?" Rockman pouted. Netto just laughed nervously.

"I take it you've been waiting more than one would like to. It must be pretty big for you of all people to be waiting at the door for so long, but then we all have our days." Laika gave the slightest grin.

"It's big alright! I'm talking dimensional area big!" Netto spread his arms wide to describe the bigness of the topic. Laika raised an eyebrow, which to others is like eyes widening; both eyebrows raised and head tilted slightly downwards and massive suspicion lingering in the pupils. "I'm serious! He told me he had one installed! Wait, were you calling me impatient?" Netto caught on. Best time so far.

"Wouldn't think of it." Laika said lamely. "I… was calling you… motivated… You know what? Never mind I was calling you impatient." Though his face little changed, his attitude certainly twisted. Netto frowned and pouted, arms crossed and turned his back to face the closed door again. Laika, pretty sure no cameras focused on him, gave a smile and inner chuckle at the younger Net Saviors' response. "Mou… don't worry, Netto. I'm sure Enzan will come soon enough." Laika assured. Soon enough was sooner than they had expected; they began to hear chatting on the other side of the door, then some mysterious sounds of yelling and contempt that drew itself nearer to them. Laika withdrew half a step, and Netto pulled back three steps, one leap and a step behind Laika. "Hey! I'm no human shield!" Laika snapped.

"Military are meant to protect the civilians! Now protect! Protect I say!" Netto cried, hand on Laika's shoulder to boost him up. It was most likely to see the slaughter to come.

"Oh, I'm so sure a Net savior is put into the category of civilian. Saving them from digital harms is nothing." Laika retorted.

"Net Saviors are undercover as civilians! Military are NOT undercover!"

"They are some times!" Laika glared.

"That may be so, but have you looked in the mirror lately?" With that the sounds died on the other side, and so did both Laika and Netto's bickering. The brunette dove behind the 'soldier' and tugged on the uniform.

"Wrinkle it and you do my laundry for a month." Laika scolded, not once did he take his eyes off the bronze doorknob that twisted and turned slow and almost hauntingly. His right arm raised almost protectively in front of Netto, "Don't move."

"Don't plan to!" Netto's teeth chattered.

The door slowly slid open, no creaking and no screeching. Netto peaked over the arm curiously and blinked. No creaking was a good sign. "E… Enzan is that you?" Netto stammered, as the door slid open further a red gleam shone through. "Oh no! Enzan must be covered in blood! The maids mutinied because of Enzan's frequent abuse being too cruel to them and now he opens the door to run after being nearly slaughtered!" The brunette net savior shrilled. Laika whirled around and gave Netto a smack upside the head. "Ow! Or… maybe it's just his vest…" He corrected himself. Rockman sighed and idly scratched his head.

"Netto…" Laika pointed through the open door. Netto trembled as his head tilted strangely to look in the door's direction. It revealed the white and black haired boy with blue grayed eyes and a red arm wrung around his throat. The hand of the arm had the symbol of a familiar red Navi. Netto's eyes widened and his mouth dropped in disbelief, arms dangling at his sides. Laika's eyebrows raised. Yes, both of them. "Enzan… is that… could it be… Blues?"

"In the flesh!" Blues started to singsong, jumping up and down and around. The two noticed Blues' helmet was removed, his glossy hair flowing all over the place. He grabbed Enzan's limp hands and swung them back and forth. Netto stumbled in front of Laika, slightly shoving him. Blues came to a halt, with a cat-like smile on his face. Netto walked one slow examining walk around Blues. He poked Blues' tummy, which made him jumpy. He sent himself on another lap around Blues, and tugged at the slivery locks, running his fingers through it. Blues screamed as if all hell would break lose as he pulled his precious hair away. "Iie! Only Enzan-sama gets to do that! Eh?" Blues paused; Netto had apparently been heavily startled by the scream of terror ringing in his ears, and hid behind Laika. He studied Netto's new timid little face. Blues' face lit up, smiles, wide-eyes and all. "Ka…" His hands trembled in front of his face and his hands clasped together. "KAWAII DESU!" He squealed, pulling Netto into a deathly hug. That was when Netto and Laika noticed the brand new feminine-like tone in his voice.

"No! Let me go! I have a life to life! Kids to come home to! Ah!" The brunette pleaded, hopelessly struggling to break free from the hug of doom.

"Since when did you have kids…" Laika raised an eyebrow shortly after his gawking recovery, hands pressed to his sides (Notice I didn't say hips? That's how much I adore Laika's masculinity! XD)

"I don't have them yet but my future is definitely down there somewhere!" The boy whined. Laika rolled his eyes. He looked into the eyes of the happy-go-lucky Red Navi. They were less than what Laika had expected. They were a bluish pink. Blues noticed the gaze brought down upon him and made eye contact with the soldier. Laika instantly stiffened up, though no one could tell.

"L-Laika-san!" Blues let go of Netto, pulling one foot back, hands behind his back and a little pink brewing in his face. Enzan in the background slapped his forehead. The mint-haired boy's eyes widened "Ko—konnichiwa, Laika-san!" Blues pulled a ninety-six degree bow, a funny smile on his face.

"Eh… Konnichiwa… Blues…" Laika said, each syllable slowly and nervously. He looked as if he were scared that Blues would jump him at any second. "Enzan, if you mind my asking, what emotional subroutine is this, and why does he have it?" Enzan dragged himself out of the shadows of the mansion.

"No idea… but… I… don't… like it…" Enzan muttered. He looked half dead in his shimmering blue eyes. Blues hand once again latched himself to Enzan, cuddling and purring against the boy's pale cheek. Laika twitched and tried to ignore the awkwardness and studied Blues, had to toe. "I think it's his squeamish girly side… make a note of the funky eyes, and the brand spankin' new voice." Enzan commented as Laika began his circle around Blues. Something caught the teenager's eye. "What is it?"

"What's on his shoulder? This weird little chip. It's glowing rainbows on Blues." Laika pointed his white-gloved hand at it. He completely ignored Blues' hand shyly trying to ward off the pointing.

"That would be Hikari-hakase's dimensional emitter. It gives off a dimensional area off when connected to an activated Navi. It also measures the exact volume of them too. Netto, your father is beyond the genius I expected him to have. I just wish Blues could be… really here to experience it if you know what I mean…" Blues had gone behind Enzan, nervous of Laika's presence.

"Are you sure this isn't the glomp all but Laika stage? Because I could get used to this." Laika idly scratched the hair at the tip of his wedge. Enzan shrugged and glanced sadly at Blues, a small smile on his face.

"Not too sure why. Blues, what's so bad about Laika-san? Something on his face?" Laika raised an eyebrow slightly annoyed by the remark.

"Ano… Enzan-san, I'm not sure you're helping things." Can a voice at Laika's side. Blues' face lit up and looked in the direction of the voice, absentmindedly eyeing the left side of Laika's tunic. The soldier turned for his left to face the red Navi.

"Don't even think of it, Blues." Laika said rather warningly. Enzan gave a slight grin.

"He won't bite, Laika." Enzan said rather numbly. Laika shot him a look. "Relax or you'll be making Blues even more nervous."

"Wait," Netto cut in, yet again shoving Laika aside.

"Hey!" Laika scolded. Netto continued as if nothing happened.

"Papa?" he said, "Papa designed the chip? Probably the dimensional area in your house too, right?" Netto grasped the shoulders of the white and black haired boy. "Hey! How come Papa put one in your house and not mine?" The brunette whined.

"Netto-kun!" Rockman called from the PET pouch. "With the kind of space you take up? It's a surprise we can still make it through the front door." Enzan grinned, and Laika gave a small smile. Netto frowned, pulled out the PET.

"Rockman?"

"Yes?"

"Shizukanishite…" Netto said dully. "Be quiet."

"Humph!" Rockman stuck out his tongue; Netto followed suit, and put the PET back into the pouch, facing Enzan again.

"Seriously! Why did Papa give it to you?" Netto whined.

"Maybe Rockman was right," Enzan shrugged. "You're not exactly the most organized—whoa!" Netto desperately grasped Enzan's shoulders.

"I'm organized!" He cried. "Give me a better reason!"

"Okay, maybe it's because my mansion has the better security and alarm system than your house?" he shrugged again. Netto pouted.

"Well, that's not fair…" Netto whined yet again. Enzan numbly patted the boy on the back. A pity pat one could call it. Before Enzan could say any comforting words, Blues stepped in between and shoved them apart.

"Too close! Too close! Step apart! Step apart!" Blues shrieked and grasped Enzan's shoulder. Netto stared baffled at the other boy and mouthed words of confusion. Enzan returned them with a shrug and mouthed other words of confusion. "Enzan-sama! Enzan-sama!" Blues sang, his index finger making circles on his chest. "Let's go inside! I want to see Rock-chan and Searchman!" Enzan rolled his eyes, and pulled Blues' hand away.

"Okay."

"Yay!" Blues shrieked happily, they all covered their ears. Blues grabbed Netto's hand and dragged him in. Though equally excited, Netto couldn't keep track of occurrences. "Come Netto! Come!"

"Whoa! Slow down!" Netto cried, Laika and Enzan watched the brunette fly into the mansion and up the stairs. The two shared a monotonous sigh.

"Blues has definitely become…" Laika was at a loss for words, and had faded out of his sentence. Enzan made an attempt to continue it.

"What? Psychotic? Squeamish? Provocative? Girly? Ridiculous? Mentally ill?"

"Different…" Laika raised an eyebrow. "It has yet to be an entire afternoon, and you already want him off already? I thought you'd have more patience than that, Enzan." The blue-eyed Net savior stared down at the floor, feeling rather awkward.

"No… Laika…" Enzan said quietly, "I can stand him, I'm perfectly fine with it… In fact I love it! It's funny, a little annoying but fun… It's just…"

"Just?" Laika prodded.

"How long is it going to last? What if… Blues can't take it? And what if he…" Enzan raised his head, worry blanketed over his eyes. Laika's hand twitched, and curled up into a tight fist. "I really… can't stand it if I lost him again…" Enzan's teeth clenched.

"Enzan…" Laika took a deep breath, and looked hard into the blue orbs of fear and worry. There was a silence as the mint-haired soldier began to sum up the words to explain. "It's… we need to talk… It's about Blues."

"Enzan-sama!" Blues called out. "Where do you store the rest of the chips? Rock-chan wants to see the outside world!" Enzan guided his eyes up the stairs to see Blues skipping down as content as possible.

"Just a minute Blues!" He replied, as pleasantly as he could be. "Go back up and watch them, I'm scared they might touch something and break it." Blues nodded and ran up the stairs again. He turned his focus back to Laika. "You were saying something about Blues?" Laika was silent for a moment, almost blank and distant in the face. "Laika?" The mint-haired boy shook his head slowly.

"No… It can wait… I'll tell you later." Laika smiled numbly. "Let's go, unless you don't mind leaving those three together." Enzan grinned, nodded and made his way up the stairs. Laika followed suit and pulled out his PET. The sniper had a look on his face.

"You should have told Enzan-san. Remember what Hikari-hakase had said?" Searchman said. Laika sighed heavily and gave him a slight nod.

"I know that…" Laika grimaced. "I think I can tell him at the end of the day…" Searchman sighed. "Enzan seems to be enjoying these new sides to Blues, and from what I can tell the Navi is far from the verge of total insanity." Laika reassured. Searchman gave yet another look. "What?"

"Pardon my being blunt, but so far on missions I've never heard of you being willing to take such enormous risks, Laika-san." Searchman said, obviously as bluntly as he could possibly get. Laika twitched and tightened his grip on the green PET. "If you think a few moments of happiness for Enzan with a new Blues' new attitude is worth his deletion—"

"No! Stop questioning me, that's not it!" Laika snapped, growing tired of Searchman's comments, but sighed. Searchman straightened up.

"My apologies! I'm only looking out for Blues and Enzan-san's best interest." The green Navi said quickly.

Laika sighed again, a little eased this time. "I know, Searchman, I know… Sorry about that…" He looked up the solid dark wood staircase, blanketed with a generous red carpet. Enzan was quite a distance from him at the moment. Laika stared sadly, almost longingly at the younger boy. He felt sorry for himself and Enzan. Laika took a deep breath, "E-Enzan?" The younger boy paused, and turned around, a curious smile on his face, with his hand on the railings for the needed support.

"Yes, Laika?" The boy said almost pleasantly. "Change your mind or something?" Laika was silent for a minute, face scorned and serious. The pleasant feeling the Ijuin gave off soon faded, and his face showed he was ready for any kind of heavy blow. "Laika…"

"Enzan…" Laika had sometimes been the barer of bad news and had no trouble telling it if something terrible had happened in combat practice or the real deal. He'd feel remorse obviously, but he could blurt it out. This for some reason had become considerably different. He couldn't remember the words, and if he did they would get caught in his throat. He sighed and gave up, "Everything will be all right… Please… don't worry…" Laika tried to smile for Enzan's sake, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. Enzan was silent for a moment to study Laika's facial features.

"Laika…" Enzan started slowly. "I… wish..." He stopped, looked down and sighed. Laika had yet to take his eyes off of him Enzan looked up again and smiled. "Laika, thank you, I'm sure it'll be fine too." He quickly turned around and went up the stairs at top drag-your-foot-around speed. Laika took off his wedge and massaged his temples in frustration. He continued up the stairs, realizing what a possibly huge mistake that he had made. Searchman remained silent for the rest of the flight of stairs. Only then did he finally see clearly through the paper-thin walls.

End chapter

Well, I hope you liked that chapter! I added some funky aloofness to it! I tried my best to update as soon as possible. I'm juggling this between 3 hours of schoolwork, sketching, piano practice, martial arts, and cramming. I'm doing my best I tell you. I can imagine you guys rolling your eyes and going, "Oh sure, blame it on other things but yourself." Trust me folks, this is as organized as I'm going to get. I'm not really organized at all. I try, I really do! Okay! Read and review!

**Happy Halloween!**


	4. Chapter 4 Stage 5

**Mental Trauma**

Stage 5: End Stage 5--Absence

**WARNING: This chapter contains more suggestions of slight shonen-ai floofiness, and minimal humor. It's a little Angsty... Not a little... A lot...**

The six had made a decision to step out of the house and… walk… around… the mansion… They walked in silence, other than Netto's mindless bantering about random things. Such as fake tales as how the sky was blue, or the clouds might be made of cotton candy, or perhaps how the grass was people's hair that fell out, and was dyed green.

Or perhaps that Netto had a liking for cheese imported from the moon.

Nonetheless the time was much appreciated. For the three to be able to step out into the world and look at the sky was a miracle. To touch the air that they could not see, and to look face to face with their operators. They didn't even care that the sky had been engulfed in clouds. It was simply a bonus.

Simply amazing.

Rockman had yet to take his eyes off the tall tale telling Netto. Though he saw the boy just about twenty-four seven for days on end as long as he could remember you'd think he'd get tired of seeing Netto's freaking mug. But he wasn't, in fact he was fixated with it. It was so much more different to look at him through a cam on the PET.

Blues had practically permanently latched himself to Enzan happily and humming along. Though the boy's arm was going numb, he seemed not to mind. It was almost comforting to him for Blues to be at his side. It was good to have him there, so Enzan would be positive that Blues was still around, and had yet to virtually combust. Had he ever lost the closest and oldest friend he ever had, he wouldn't know what he would do. The boy slowly began to lose himself in his thoughts, and blanked out completely, just walking with his friends in circles around the mansion. He was completely lost in dark imagination, and horrors of what could happen to his Red Navi.

"Enzan-sama?" Blues called, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. He looked to his side to see Blues there, with a worried look upon his face. "Why are you so quiet? Why don't you talk?" Enzan blinked, and then smiled graciously.

"What's there to say? Netto won't shut up!" He grinned, and looked at the brunette who turned and glared. "Tall tales are certainly not healthy for you when you're telling them to intelligent people, Netto."

"They're legends, not tall tales!" The net savior whined. He pouted. Laika and Enzan gave an amused chuckle. The two looked at each other for a moment. Enzan pursed his lips and almost glared, but controlled his… face? Laika just gave a cold look, trying to look natural. Blues and Netto stared at the two curiously. Netto shrugged it off. Blues had a sad look in his eyes, but as Enzan turned back towards him he gave the best smile he could. Rockman and Searchman simply groaned. For a while there was a continued silence as they just walked on, and made a left to head back to Enzan's mansion.

The red vested Net Savior felt Blues let go of him, and panicked for a quick moment, almost thinking that Blues had disappeared into thin air. His eyes lingered back and forth in panic, realizing that Blues had just went to visit Rockman for a minute he sighed in relief.

"If I may, don't be so paranoid." Came a voice, Enzan turned to his right to find Searchman walking beside him. "He won't go without warning." Enzan just stared blankly at Searchman, who didn't bother to look at him, making it even harder to figure out what Searchman was trying to say. "However…" the green Navi continued, "don't take your eye off him, he might just end up hurting himself." Enzan's eyes widened and blinked. Moments later he heard a scream from Blues, he looked forward to see Blues on the ground lying facedown.

"BLUES!" Enzan shrilled, and ran to his side. Blues slowly looked up, and laughed.

"I fell! Heehee!" Blues giggled, and pulled himself up. Enzan sighed heavily, and felt like playing dead.

"Not what I meant… but this way the point pulls through I suppose…" Searchman said quite numbly and awkwardly. Enzan chuckled.

"Don't do that to me… I thought I was going to die…" The white topped boy smiled. Blues gasped, and wrung his arms around Enzan's waist tightly, and buried his face into Enzan's shirt. "Wah?"

"ENZAN-SAMA! You can't die! No! I won't! NO! NO!" Blues shrieked—the other four stared in surprises at his reaction. Enzan blinked and panicked. He put a comforting hand slowly on Blues' silver head, and stroked the hair that ran along his back.

"No! No of course I'm going to be here! I'm not dying… " Enzan eased. "I am not going anywhere…" Enzan tried to smile as Blues looked up.

"Really?" came the voice of the whimpering Navi.

"Really…" Enzan laughed. Netto and Rockman sighed in relief. The panic was gone from Blues and all was well so far.

"Then…" Blues started. "I'm not going anywhere either!" Laika took a breath. Enzan was silent for a moment, his expression going a little blank. "Enzan-sama! I'm going to stay with you forever!" He bit his lip. Searchman walked toward him. Enzan got up. He looked up towards the green Navi, a serious look now plastered on his face.

"Searchman…" Enzan started. "What is it that you're not telling me?" he was silent, and there was awkwardness as the two stared fiercely at each other, other than Netto's tralala in the background. The group continued to walk, and Enzan had an interrogative look on his face. "You need to tell me if you know something about Blues. Laika tried to say something, and now you are. So there's definitely something wrong!" Searchman sighed, and opened his mouth to say something.

"Enzan-sama!" Blues cried out "Enzan-sama, something's wrong!" The red Navi hugged his sides tightly, the chip latched on his shoulder was coming lose and was glowing red. "Ow…" Blues groaned, silver locks flying over his eyes. The other five had made a break to his side, and held him tightly.

"Enzan, what's happening?" Laika asked almost interrogatively. He looked into the boy's blue eyes, and saw a look in them that he just couldn't make out completely. It was a cross between fear and regularity.

"We need to take him back to the dimensional area." Enzan said strictly. "Blues physical structure is deteriorating; the emitter is running out of power." He put Blues' arm over his shoulders. "Laika, help me out here." The mint-haired soldier did as told and lifted the other arm over his shoulders. "Let's get moving quickly, there's not telling how long it'll be until Rockman and Searchman start feeling it." They made a quick sprint back to Enzan's prosperous mansion. Blues was limp and in pain. "Hold on Blues! I'm not letting you die!" Enzan mindlessly ranted.

"Die…" Blues repeated with question in his tone. That was impossible—Blues couldn't die. He was just data… just simple, replaceable data. And yet Enzan was terrified of the loss of this simple Navi… It didn't make sense. "Enzan-sama…" Blues whimpered, closing his eyes.

"Blues? Blues!" Enzan yelled. There was no response as they continued on their run. Moment's later Blues began to flicker. Laika and Enzan watched horrified as the red Navi slipped literally right through their fingers, and an electrical discharge running through them. The loss of weight on their shoulders sent them flying forward with a crash. Blues his the ground with his knees and landed hard on the cement after the two.

"Laika! Enzan! Blues!" Netto cried, not sure who's side to be at he kneeled before them.

"Laika-san!" Searchman lifted Laika to his feet, who soon shrugged it off, but held his left shoulder tightly from the pain of the shock.

"I'm fine," he turned around and gazed at the numb Red Navi, gently groaning and whimpering. Enzan crawled toward Blues quickly.

"Blues…" He groaned as he pulled the silver-haired Navi to his feet. "Keep going!" The boy snapped, nearly limping onward, but was pretty quick to continue. The four watched in amazement as Enzan soldiered on. Laika clutched his shoulder tightly and quickly made his way forward. Searchman began to wonder why Laika became so determined. Must be inspired by something he mused. Laika grabbed Blues' other arm, but before he could do anything Enzan cut in, "I'm fine," and just continued. "Everything's going to be alright Blues. I'm not letting you go…" Enzan chanted. "Everything's going to be alright…" under his breath he began to repeat the ancient magic, almost as if it guarded the Red Navi from the evil of 'death'. Laika stared for a long while, following the two right beside, and would catch them if either one fell, or Blues fell apart again.

They were close as after what felt like hours were actually minutes. They sighed in relief as from this point they were almost sure they'd make it inside without some sort of painful bolt of lightning. Instead, Laika felt something when hit his nose, he flinched. And another fell hard on his shoulder. "Ame…" Laika whispered. "Rain…" Another drop fell in front of his face, "Grand…" Moments later he heard a jolt and whimpering. He looked at the two beside him.

Enzan felt a charge on his shoulder as rain began to slowly come down. He looked at Blues, who was near sobbing in agony. He saw a quick movement of a droplet hitting the Red Navi, and he felt another jolt run down his spine. As the bare drizzle soon became downpour, he felt painful jolt after painful jolt. He flinched as one ran down his legs, and he hit the floor.

"Enzan!" Netto shrieked. He hovered over Enzan, who was giving of electricity and his entire body was twitching, and there was nothing he could do.

"Netto-kun!" Rockman cried. Netto turned around, and looked in horror as Rockman hugged himself tightly, beginning to charge out as well. He looked at Searchman, who began trembling under the strain of standing. The brunette tried his best not to panic, and took deep breaths as he took off his vest and held it over Rockman. The blue Navi twitched from the jolts as they began to subside. "A-arigato gozaimasu… Netto-kun…" Rockman whimpered, holding himself where his ribcage should be. Laika incorporated the idea. He took off his tunic, and put it over Searchman, who sighed in relief from the pain.

Netto whirled toward Enzan, who now lay motionless on the ground. "Enzan!" He took a leap toward the older boy. He kneeled down, and as he reached his hand was assaulted with a massive jolt the second he touched him. "Ah!" Netto paused and stared at Enzan, and continued to reach for him. He clutched Enzan's shoulders and let the electricity hit him. He gritted his teeth and let it subside, up to the point it was only slight conduction. Netto panted from the agony. He pulled his friend close to his face. "Wake up! Wake up!" He shook Enzan hard, up until the point he saw the boy mouthing out words. "Enzan!" His slits slowly widened and became eyes that peered through. "You're okay!" the boy wiped a tear out of his eyes. "You scared me to death!" Enzan mouthed out words again, the pounding rain upon them drowned out the sound. "What?" Enzan lifted his hand, and urged Netto to come closer. Netto did as told Enzan brushed the soaked brown hair out of his face as it fell.

"Where's Blues?" He whispered. Netto looked up and around and Enzan's eyes trailed the eyes until they focused on one spot, and the brunette eyes widened in horror. Enzan thought the worst and turned to see it was exactly as predicted.

Blues was fading away.

As the rain continued to pound him, he felt the shocks and jolts of himself malfunctioning and vanishing. His strength had weakened greatly as he fell to the ground, twisted in agony. Blues looked at his fading hands, as Mother Nature paid no mercy to the unnatural. He began to feel lightheaded, and the hands slowly became blurry to him. He felt parts of himself floating away from him and in time, he knew he was going to be nothing.

His existence would soon end.

He reached what was left of his hand in the direction of Enzan. His Enzan. "Enzan…Sama…" Blues whimpered. "I'm scared…" Enzan's eyes widened with madness and fear, as the red Navi's entire body began to glow. "Enzan-sama! ENZAN-SAMA!" Came a scream, as his entire body blinded into a white silhouette, and changed it's shape into something smaller, something familiar, and it hit the ground with a jolt. A strange light flashed and shot up... soon after... there was nothing...

"Blues?" Enzan's lips trembled and his hands reached toward what was left of his partner, but felt no energy run through him. His stomach writhed and twisted in remorse, and let tears cascade freely down his face, merging with the rain. His body grew limp as his mind began to swirl. "Blues…" he mouthed. Netto pulled the soaked body close to his own.

"Enzan…" Netto whispered. "I'm so… sorry…" He looked into the blue eyes of his friend, and gaped. As he stared into them, they began to change. His eyes had changed, and were nothing… Nothing at all… "Enzan?" He shook the boy hard, and the eyes had yet to change. They remained blank and lifeless, tears still running down the drenched face, and his breath was deep and long. "Enzan! Snap out of it!" Netto's voice cracked and he cringed in anger and new uncertainty as the dank azure eyes looked at absolutely nothing. "Enzan…" Netto was tired, and all he could do was prop the other boy up and cry into him. "Enzan…" he whimpered in a chant.

Inside of Enzan was nothing, as he heard distant screams of the brunette.

Millions of thoughts obscured him of deciding what he was feeling at the moment, as all would be in such shock. How had this happened? And why couldn't it have been him instead of Blues? Anxiety, contempt, horror, surprise, denial…

Reality…

Laika gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly in frustration. Searchman looked away from the sight. Regardless of how many times the two had seen such suffering in the fields, their feelings would never change. They would always think they could have done something, could have made that much of difference and stop things from happening, regardless whether they really could or not. Rockman shuddered at the sight and pulled the vest over himself closer. He saw a gleam in a slight distance, and walked toward it. As he got closer to it he began to make out what it was. He picked it up in near slow motion in horror. He held the drenched PET in his hands, ignoring the electricity running through his palm. He gazed sadly at it, and digital tears streamed down his eyes, vanishing into pure data as it hit the ground. He jumped as something came out of the PET slot… something dark and familiar. It was the blank chip that had previously been on Blues' shoulder.

"But… He was just there…" He whimpered, and looked at the spot the Blues previously was. "He's…" He looked at the grave sight before him. Enzan smothered in a dreamified darkness of loss, and Netto holding the lamp of hope that began to die. Rockman let the vest hang over his head and take the downpour, as his other hand grazed the symbol on his chest that represented who he was, and that he was still there. He grazed over the red PET his hand over the blank screen where Blues should have been, and trailed downward to where the symbol…

Should have been…

------------------

The thickness of the silence as Enzan sat there; blankly staring at the cup of hot chocolate in his hands was painful. Laika and Netto could only watch him… they couldn't get through to him. He couldn't hear them. All they heard was a big empty nothingness as Enzan was lost in his thoughts.

/Enzan-sama! You said area/ He recalled, and felt the rhythm of Blues' previous psychotic laughter.

He was just there.

/Enzan-sama. I'll never let you down…/ Blues had whispered one night, when Enzan had begun to lose faith in everything… he had been there to comfort him.

He would do anything…

/Enzan-sama! I'm going to stay with you forever/ Enzan bit down on his lip, and let it bleed.

/Forever…/

/Enzan-sama/

/Enzan-sama/

/Enzan-sama… I'm scared… / He stared blankly into his cup, and let a tear fall into it. His face distorted, and his eyes widened as the image of Blues reaching out to him and vanishing appeared.

/ENZAN-SAMA/ He felt a light shatter, and could see Blues falling into the darkness… Darkness you could never return from…

Death…

"Blues…" Enzan whimpered, and he slammed the cup onto the counter. Laika and Netto straightened up. He buried his face in his hands, and let a puddle of tears fill his palm. "Where's Blues? Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" He tugged his hair, and mixed the tears into it. "HE WAS JUST HERE! WHAT HAPPENED?" Netto and Laika went to sit beside him. "That wasn't supposed to happen! I knew he had more time than that! He HAD MORE TIME!" Enzan shrilled loudly and painfully. Netto flinched and gritted his teeth sadly, tears streaming down his eyes. He felt so much for Enzan, but didn't know what to do. Laika made a strong face and reached for Enzan's shoulders. He didn't make it in time before the boy turned to him. "LAIKA!" he shrilled, making the mint-haired soldier straighten up. "YOU WERE KEEPING SOMETHING FROM ME! Whatever it was could have stopped Blues from DYING!" He grabbed Laika by the collar. "I COULD…" He paused with a fierce and deadly look in his eyes. "I SHOULD…"

"Enzan!" Netto pleaded. "C-calm down!" He grabbed Enzan at the shoulders. He turned around and glared at the brunette right in the eyes. Netto gulped. The two looked at each other for a moment; Enzan's face twisted and filled with a fresh new batch of tears that fell down his flushed cheeks. He dove into Netto's chest and let the tears fall at an amazing rate. Enzan screamed with sadness and discomfort. Netto slowly wrapped his arms around the boy, and patted him on the back as awkwardly as possible. Laika just sat there, slightly shocked—knowing that he possibly had made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. "Don't cry, Enzan… Everything's… going to be okay…" Netto couldn't think of anything else to say. He shut his eyes tightly to stop himself from falling apart. If he was going to console someone, he kind of figured he'd at least have to try to do it right.

"Netto…" Enzan whimpered horribly. "Where is he…" Netto blinked away tears. Enzan looked up. "He has to be somewhere… He can't be gone… Because… He's here…" He held his hand to his heart, and had an almost innocent smile graced on his lips. Netto's lip trembled, and was overcome with sympathy.

"Enzan!" He whimpered, and pulled him into an embrace. He never expected him to be like this. He never thought how badly Enzan would take it… How badly…

Everything could turn out…

End Chapter

Oh crap that was so angsty wasn't it... I had to set myself into a mood... Please note, that I'm at the point where I'm conflicting whether Blues is really gone or not... I'm really sure that I'm going to keep Blues alive and well. Someone help me out! I want to figure out a way to keep him coming! Review with ideas! OO


	5. Chapter 5 Stage 6 Unknown

**Mental Trauma**

Stage Six; Unknown

The Next Morning

I have been flamed by the fangirls for my kill of Blues. I have decided! He is not dead! I have also decided…

THIS IS SHONEN-AI! About time for me to announce it right? Better late than never I never say! I say it now though!

This chapter's going to be a bit confusing on the pairs, because it's almost an all around three-way romance apparently… LaikaEnzanLaika, NettoEnzanNetto, LaikaNetto… Yes, Laika and Netto's is one way… And Blues is in the background going "Enzan-sama!"

You can't please everyone… Sorry!

* * *

"Netto-kun…" Rockman called, "I'm going to call Mama… I want to tell her that we're going to be… staying over tonight…" Netto nodded solemnly, more fresh tears sprinkling his flushed face. It had been four hours after Enzan's outburst, and he had cried himself to sleep. The horrible memory of the sophisticated boy crumbling to horrid brittle pieces in his arms he knew would haunt him for as long as he would be able to remember, and possibly until he died. Enzan was tossing and turning still in his sleep, with the brunette feeling obligated to watch over Enzan in this state. Even with Enzan being Enzan, there was no doubt that he could do something rash. Netto slowly turned the doorknob of the Ijuin's bedroom door, letting the cold of the metal run down his spine. He heard the creak, which made him flinch and paranoid. The darkness of a vast room was not what you could call homey.

"Enzan… Are you awake?" Netto peered through the dark room and called with a gentle tone. There was no response, and Netto assumed that Enzan had still been fast asleep, or had woken up and stabbed a thumbtack through his neck and died a slow death… yes… he was paranoid as hell. He slowly tiptoed toward the slow breathing that began to ring clear in his ears at the end of the room. His arms felt around to find the cushion and quilt, a few times hitting sharp objects, a desk, a lamp, and something that felt like a day old sandwich. He was definitely not a day or night person. He finally made his way to his location. He sat down at the end of the bed, careful not to wake up the sleeping darkness. He listened to the slow breath and the call of the Red Navi as he exhaled. "Enzan…" Netto gently called, and stroked the white hair that glimmered with a pale blue hue, and darkness of the somber raindrops that pelted the window masked at his side. Netto wiped his bloodshot eyes of his own sluggish rain that poured over his face. His eyes had finally found their way and pierced the darkness.

"Blues…" Enzan moaned under his breath. "Don't… go…" his arm slowly raised, and spread his fingers as if reaching toward something distant… and unreachable. The fingers coiled and twisted in a dreaded fear. The brunette felt the hopelessness and the faith that was slowly draining away from the core. Netto bit his lip and adhered the hand protectively. Enzan flinched, however had yet to awaken. There was a dream somewhere in his mind that he was trying to fight, but had in the end began to lose his way. Netto bit his lip hard and held back the pain that he tried to ignore. He could sense the screams that ran through Enzan's insides, that shredded the other boy and himself just thinking about it. He could tell it was wringing him by the throat, waiting for the climax of his suffering.

"Enzan…" He smiled half-heartedly. "Everything's going to be alright… Just… Just…" There was a long pause and deafening silence as Netto grew weary and overcame with exhaustion. He knew that he would cling to Enzan for dear life as his mind slowly went dank. The silence of sleep was inevitable, and the augury of the sandman was without saying. "Enzan…" He whimpered quietly. "Don't fall… " Came a new chant. One that he knew would run through his mind forever. His eyes slid shut and his head lowered. His mind fell into the quiet night of all that was it…

Little did he recall that a soldier in the field of battle had little choice but to abandon his post.

Laika let the door click closed. He sighed heavily and let the rain trample him, only to be left in disappointment as the shield of the bus stop refrained his getting soaked.

The quiet night was left to its gentle sobs outside… Left to be taken in by wings of the darkness…

"Enzan! Wait!" Netto woke up with a start, calling the strung name with haste and panic. "A dream…" He said to himself, peering through the window. The sun shone through the tall frames, the trees shook with excitement, for the rain had gone, and the clouds had been cleared. The birds sang as they shook off the darkness, and had just drove into the morning. He stared into the folds of the bed, slowly remembering the occurrences of the previous day, the horrid day, the retched day of beckoning and test. "Enzan…" He blinked. "Enzan?" He hollered, and turned around, to find Enzan sitting at his desk, staring mindlessly into a piece of line paper. "Enzan!" Netto slowly got to his feet, and almost fell. His knees were numb, for at some point in that night he ended up kneeling. Netto slowly made his way toward him. "Enzan…" He repeated. Said boy ignored the call, and continued making a series of Kanji on the paper. "Enzan…?" The head slowly turned to face the brunette. Netto blinked again after what he saw. The PET had driven into his fingers.

"Netto…" came a soft whimpering, from the boy who looked completely sleep deprived. The brunette numbly tumbled closer to the other boy. There was a silence as Enzan shook deafly. Netto's pale fingers twitched as they conflicted whether to comfort Enzan or not. "Blues… He's…" In his hands rattled the dull red piece of machinery that used to hold the other half of the famous duo—the two that earned instant respect and authority in the field of battle. The remainder of the half had been shaken to brittle pieces. "He… was just there… a—a minute ago…" He stammered, pointing toward the messy sophisticated bed. Netto turned around, and wiped his swollen lids of tears and possible sleep deprivation.

"Enzan…" Netto bit his lip. "He's not… here…he _died_ yesterday… remember?" There was a silence, as Netto began to try and gather what he just said, and Enzan just remained silent, and dropped the pencil in one hand, PET remained stable and safe.

"I remembered…" Enzan started, his body shaking and his free hand trembling over his head. "In my sleep, I… relived that time that started this… When that damned Navi came at us…" Netto remained quiet, as he couldn't gather what words he could say… What could he do to make this all better? What could he do to shut him up?

"Enzan…"

"No… When that pain ran through my entire body… I could hear him…" The teenager stammered for every word.

"What?" Netto stared in disbelief. "H-how could that be possible?" He yet again was in the conflict of whether the other was insane or telling fact. In the long run, Netto was either humoring him, or his reputation of being an optimist preceded him. "Is there a link of some sort?" He knew it was quite possible, the unbelievable has always happened around him anyway.

"It's not fair…" Enzan said grievously. "He told me he'd be here… He told me that we could be here together! F-Forever! That's why… I trusted him…" Came the shivering breaths of mistrust and affliction (no means of being an ice breaker but I was really getting tired of using the words 'agony' and 'sad'… I was at a loss of words at the time so I searched through a thesaurus! Does the happy dance) "Ever since that day that I almost… really… lost him…" Enzan clutched his beating heart, letting it calm in his broken body. "Blues… he even told me…"

Enzan was silent, as he seemed to listen to something

/Enzan-sama…/

He picked up the pencil, as words ran through his mind. His hand trembling, and urging itself to stay still for at least a little moment. "… And I can hear him! We… I don't know but I heard him! And I think I can hear him now!" Netto just stood there in surprise, listening to this other boy ramble nonsense and write whatever crossed his mind. Was he insane? Or was something miraculous happening right then and there? Enzan listened to a blurry voice in his mind, that he knew and longed for. He could track it for miles if he had to, just to hear it speak his name. "Blues! He's out there… Somewhere! He's… I don't… I can! He's…" Netto panicked, unable to read what the other boy was rambling about.

"Enzan! What are you talking about? I can't hear anything!" There was a pause and an eerie silence as the pencil cracked, in all different places. Enzan was wide-eyed and deafly silent. In his mind he heard nothing, and maladjustment to the silence was strange. Soon the voice returned, but became something entirely different and perplexing. Enzan trembled in fear, as the voice in his head began coiling itself into something strange… something horrifying. Enzan wobbled in place, as he felt his mind swirl, screams echoing in his head that definitely weren't his, but definitely wasn't Blues… or the one that he knew. Netto grasped onto his close friend's shoulders as he tumbled to the floor. He held his head tightly, as panic shrilled through his gasps. The gentle thud of the two hitting the floor rang loud to him.

"Enzan! P-pull yourself together! What's the matter? What's going on? What do you mean by you can hear Blues?" Netto's lips trembled as he spoke in clear randomness. He panicked as Enzan had yet to respond to the surprise of his close friend. The brunette listened to the other speak in strange tongues, as he tried to comfort whatever was twisting inside of him.

"Blues! It's Blues!" He shrilled. "I can't hear him anymore! I can't! He was… I did! I can… I can feel him feeling… I don't… Blues is screaming… Ah!" Enzan hugged himself close and tightly, as if in pain. A familiar jolt ran through his body, except it ran all over. It ran down his spine, to the tips of his fingers and toes, and jabbed his abdomen, and coiled between his numbed legs, that opened as his back arched, revealing the skin underneath the layers of clothing. His eyes rolled back in aggravation, and he panted and cried in shrill torture. "Ah… D-damn…" He clutched the other boys' hand to make sure someone was there, one of the fingers trailing its way around the wrist, which made it tingle. Netto felt a strange and awkward feeling in his lower section, which he knew he'd be punching himself in the face for later. He let it go as he complied and grasped the other's hand in comfort. "Blues…" He strained a cry of horror weakly. He lay in Netto's arms as he felt almost like his lower section began to tear. The younger boy stared as a part of the other boy seemed to move on it's own, the rest of himself in complete agony. His left arm reached toward the pencil on the desk, and trembled as it made line after line in the page, and dragged the paper to the floor as it continued to scribble away. The brunette watched the hand make the strokes on the line paper, fighting for power over the limb. "Ah! Agh!" Enzan writhed in agony, and the possession ended and his arm went limp. And the pain had eased only enough for him to stop his howling. The pencil fell to pieces. "Ah… uh… Netto… Blues… he's…" the boy heaved, mouth wide and hungering for air as fatigue took him over, he rolled into Netto and lay there silently, other than the labored breathing. "Netto…" Came a weakened cry that was with breathlessness. The brunette felt the midsection feeling a little awkward again, and realized how much he'd be smacking himself sooner or later, and he pulled Enzan's shirt back down, it had been lifted pretty high up his chest by gravity. There was a rhythm of breathing as neither boy could speak. Netto slowly reached toward the paper, crumpling it slightly as it vibrated in his hand. His eyes scanned the page.

"Enzan-sama…" He read over random speeches as quietly as possible, which as he continued became a script of things that he could already imagine in his mind the Red Navi saying. His eyes were drawn to the last lines that were thick bold and jagged—the lines that were written during the haunting moment just seconds ago.

/Enzan-sama…/

Netto's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

/Aishiteru…/

Netto gritted his teeth and let the paper fall out of his hands, a crumpling sound made as it slowly grazed the surface of the floor. His arms became protective of this tattered unstable body, regardless of how much it would cost him. He knew what he had to do.

"Enzan…" He hushed in a strange tone. "We'll… find him… We'll find him… just… just don't worry… okay?" His paled lips hovered over Enzan's forehead. Netto trembled to sum up what he was doing. He combed back the pale hair that tinted a blue hue in the night, and a snow white in the glossy day. His lips made contact with the other boy's head, along with small strand of hair. It wasn't something that one would claim as a kiss more as just… a gentle brush of skin. Enzan flinched at the action, but felt some strange comfort in it, yet an evil song ran through his head… no… not evil… but no good could come from it…

Netto, at that moment began to feel hopeless and naïve. He felt the system of stupidity run through him, and left helpless to his own feelings that he was oblivious to until now. Netto realized how blind he had been. He took a deep breath, and filled his lungs with a falsified confidence.

"No… Enzan." He grasped the other's shoulders. "No matter what, I know… We…" He paused, as he stared hard into the longing terrified eyes. These looked back at him with intent. However, a dark hopelessness ran through them. "We'll find him… I'll find him. The real Enzan wouldn't be like this. Now suck it up!" He commanded numbly. Enzan stared blankly at Netto's newfound hope. He couldn't help but feel vulnerable and fooled. He looked away from the chocolate colored eyes, and stared through the chair that had failed his balance. "ENZAN!" Netto yelled. "You have to snap out of this! What about Blues? Something's happened to him! How would he feel if he knew you were giving up?" Enzan flinched, and licked the lips scorned in his own dried, dark blood from the constant biting. The brunette sighed, and gave him a reassuring smile. "We're going to save Blues… No matter what the cost." Enzan slowly looked up to this boy… this boy that was about to do anything for him… almost like Blues… just like Blues…

"Why…?" Enzan cracked, grabbing hold of Netto's arm. "What purpose or benefit would it serve you?" Enzan thought of the words that the boy would use to explain. He had nearly become scarily hopeful to hear them. Netto was silent, as he gazed hard into the other boy's Sky Blue eyes. He took a deep breath and sighed again.

"Enzan… It's because… I think that I—" He froze, realizing what he could be jeopardizing. Everything that could change if he said those three sacred words. These were to be used with caution, as it would possibly alter the course of history, and make the sun rise from the west, and the sun set from the east. It could drown the fish of the sea in the waters, and dry the walkers of the earth. Freeze the broadness of the spring, and boil the coldness of the winter. Netto knew what mistakes he could be making, even for his age he wasn't an idiot. Therefore… He fenced back the tears and words that charged their way into his head. He pretended to excuse it for miscommunication, and cleared his throat. "Hey… That's what friends are for… right?" Enzan's face changed into a disappointed blank, but with a feeling that he couldn't quite make out himself. Regardless of his disappointment, he knew how great this could be for him. He knew what Netto was saying… sacrificially; Enzan gave a haphazard smile. Letting things stupidly pull him into a fake hope.

"Netto…" He said. "Arigato…" His arms twisted around Netto's neck in gratitude, as unreadable tears paved a wet road for its followers down his paled face. "You have no idea…" Netto smiled, as he patted the other gently on the back. The both of them felt a slight need to bare their fangs, and slowly mouthed out the three words that they knew then and there that they could never say, so long as they never knew the mirroring words that echoed from each other…

Never…

Ever…

For Enzan, the dark blackness of the air began to flicker with an Emerald hope, tinted with untrustworthiness… that could burn him away in seconds, or develop and abolish the evil that remained in the stolen hearts.

End Chapter

* * *

Confused? You should be

I sort of ran over this a few hundred times to add some details into it. Does it look just a little bit more detailed? Or did it go to waste?

R and R! Or i'll be a sad little monkey of sadness and contempt!

PS... Should I change this to PG-13? Cause later in the story I might be just a little gross here and there...


	6. Chapter 6 Stage Processing

**Mental Trauma**

Chapter 6 Stage Processing

Okay! Sorry I'm a day late in updating. My computer got reformatted. I officially have about 50-60 gigs worth of space! Go me! Alrighty, this chapter…. It's…. more humor than the most recent ones. I think you'll sort of like it…. I guess…. OKAY! Have fun…

--------------------

"Laika-san…" Searchman was in a hit of miniature panic, as at the moment, he couldn't tell whether Laika had stopped breathing or not. The silence was as good as any death, as he took a shot of pure unmixed vodka, and his head dropped. "Not that I know any better… but I just don't think getting drunk solves anything!" the soldier sighed in annoyance. "Especially in the morning?"

"Searchman… I'm not an idiot, and if you recalled just a few minutes ago I ate something, and I went to the little boy's room. I'm hardly planning on getting drunk. Pissing in a cop car doesn't serve well to ones military reputation." The last phrase he generally said to himself. The Navi had a skeptical look on his face that sang, 'liar, liar pants on fire' all over it. "Searchman, don't give me that look! Seriously, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself! Don't you miss-underestimate me! I'm more than—" Laika clasped a hand over his mouth and twitched. There was a long and painful silence. Searchman put his hands on his sides, and a mocking tap of his foot began. "But I—I just—it was only—"

"_'Miss-underestimate'_, I love the word picking." He raised a hidden eyebrow. Laika continued to stammer for a little while longer, awkwardly and defeated. At last he sighed and gave up.

"Fine… You're driving…" Laika muttered, put down the shot glass and strutted almost naturally out of the bar. Searchman had a pleased look on his face, which meant his inner jackass was satisfied.

"I'm making a difference…" He mused. "Go me." Laika frowned.

"My judgment isn't impaired…" his argument rather futile.

"That may be so…" Searchman interrupted, "but your vocabulary has been tossed into a blender…" Laika shot him another look. "Perhaps your judgment is altered just a little bit too." He said mockingly.

"And what makes you figure that?" Laika said, as his hand reached the door knob of the car. He pulled until he heard the familiar click of an opening door; he slowly slid in, and awaited Searchman's response.

Insert long pause.

"Well for starters…" He made a 'tsk' sound with his tongue, and drew in a toothy breath. "…this isn't your car." He shrugged. Laika blinked as he let the information process through the crevices of his skull. He looked around and saw unfamiliar faces of children looking wide-eyed at him. Still processing, he slowly began to realize something was wrong. Laika's car, plus Laika, plus three little kids probably waiting for their daddy to get their ice cream equals something politically, mentally, virtually, realistically and everything-ally incorrect. Laika felt his face heat up just a smidge, as he slowly trotted out of the car, realizing he'd have his head under a sink for hours the minute he got back home.

He began to speed walk toward his car, kids still staring at him. "You're driving?"

"Definitely." They confirmed.

(Late in the afternoon)

"Papa…" Netto whined. "Have you at all made any progress, or are your 'mm-hmm' and 'huh's used in vain…" His father looked up from the metallic screen that blinked data back and forth. Closed his eyes for a moment as he processed what his son said.

"Oh! Yeah! They're relevant!" The prestigious doctor said rather quickly. He waved Netto over. "Come and take a look at this!" Netto shrugged and strutted over to the table. "See that? This is…" The voice faded out as the professor began to ramble into Netto's ear, the boy looking up at Enzan every few seconds. The boy lay bored and itchy on the comfy chair of leatheriness (no, not a real word). His brain had been scanned one too many times this afternoon, and the only results were "Oh" and "ah" from the people around him. It was awkward and embarrassing. Plus, the last time he checked: Radioactive rays of sorts were no good for the adolescence.

"Anou…" Enzan started. "Hikari-hakase… any chance I can get a straight and not so… general answer? Do I have a tumor? Or have you never looked at the interesting contents of a skull before…" Enzan had a rather bitter tone in his voice, but the father and son paid no mind. They'd be acting the same way if they were him… which they definitely weren't.

"Enzan!" Netto said with a dumbfounded tone. "Ha-ha! Enzan.bat! That's so cool!" Enzan blinked in confusion. Where did the '.BAT' come in?

"I beg your gracious pardon… but how'd I become a bat?" Enzan made a face; the way that sounded just didn't seem grammatically correct… nor was it logical.

"What Netto means is that… well… how do I put it to not make this sound absolutely funky?" There was a pause as the man thought up an explanation. "Well… I put some research into that Emotionman Net Navi. Apparently, it was a typical security guard Navi. It started off that way anyhow." He mused. Netto and Enzan looked at each other, and back at the older man. "Well, by some turn of luck there'd been a research project going on, that was meant to mangle around with the emotional subroutines of your typical Net Navi. As what happened with… well you know." Enzan closed his eyes and sighed, and made a face to urge the continuation of the story.

"It was called operation 'brain wave'. Uh, well they tested it out on a supposedly 'clean' Navi, almost like he volunteered! Apparently, he'd been infected with a virus already, which lay dormant until new data is input. I really don't want to give you all the technical detail, so I'll just say it went on a rampage, and just so happened to attack what you now call Emotionman." Netto nodded stupidly. Though the information was cut down to size it was still an earful. He glanced quickly at Enzan, to see the boy standing up, tearing the lead apron off his crushed chest. There came the humongous thud on the ground. Enzan sighed rather heavily.

"That doesn't explain why Netto used .bat at the end of my name…" Enzan shot a radical look at Netto, who had the most intriguing look on his face. As Enzan slowly got up, he hid his face beneath his messy white bangs, hiding a small look of embarrassment.

"I'm getting there." Hikari-hakase waved a reassuring hand at the boy. "Well, the Brain Wave became this security Navi's automatic attack, shortly after alternating its Emotional Subroutines, by some fluke it spread to the general attack." Enzan nodded, still getting everything to slowly process, weary from the radiation (Sorry Enzan!). "Well, when it hit you and Blues in the back of the head, obviously no virus is ready to infect a living, breathing flesh and blood." Enzan felt like grinning proudly at his fleshy victory, but shrugged it off. "By some turn of events, the electrical current of the data had made it into your spinal column, and into that noggin of yours." Enzan and Netto looked rather curiously at the interesting choice of words. Doctor Hikari paid no mind, and continued on his presentation. "Shortly after you parted cross fusion, I'm sure you can hardly forget the nasty jolt you received?" He saw Enzan shudder at the thought and almost smiled. "It formed a really unusual emotional link between you two… Here's where it gets a little weird." The younger boys sighed heavily.

"I thought that was the weird part…." Netto groaned. His father gave him a gracious pat on the head.

"I thought I gave you a summary!" the boy pouted. "Anyway, until the rain came along this data had unusually flooded its way into… well… Your imagination of Blues." Enzan stumbled for a moment, and caught himself on some scanners idly sitting where they were. "Well, so to speak; it read ideas of your basic emotional responses to imaginative emotional rolls Blues could take part in that you most commonly thought up." Yet again came the processing for the two young boys. Enzan nodded as he slowly adapted to it. "Well, it's safe to say that you wondered if Blues would ever ignore you. (The phase that I didn't show and skipped) The very first stage of emotional exaggeration was the paranoia." Enzan had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment.

"Well, Blues was never paranoid, so I dwelled on what it'd be like… Can you blame me?"

"And then the… perverted stage?" Netto twitched.

"Well… that thought came after a bunch of girls started hitting on me at the—you know what? Never mind."

"WHAT ABOUT THE KAWAII FANGIRL STAGE?" The boy interrogated.

"You thought it was cute?" Enzan raised an eyebrow. That shut Netto up. There was a long pause until the professor cut into all of it.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that you thought of a comical Blues as amusing…" Enzan nodded rather shyly. He smiled and continued, "Well, I think that explains why he called you Enzan.BAT." He nodded.

"Yeah… a text file with a series of commands intended to be executed by the command interpreter…" Enzan looked out into a slight distance and shrugged. "Cool… I'm a .bat…"

"As for Blues… from the other Net Navi's infections, I'd say that the next emotion Blues gets is the last one." Enzan gulped, and walked toward the two.

"What happens after the final stage?" He began to panic.

"Um… They revert back to normal." He sighed in relief, wiping a tear out of his eyes. "However…" Here came the twist. "Well, with this condition being different, it may have mangled with the time limit… um that makes the possibility of the final personality being… ahem… permanent…" The boy's eyes widened in horror. Blues? Weird? Forever?

"What." Enzan said rather bluntly.

"Oh! Well! Look at the time! I think I have some research to do! Uh!" The professor in a rather amusing panic speed walked his way through an automatic sliding door. "I'll leave you guys to… plan his… return! Yeah! Bye!" The door slid shut; the two stood a little dumbfounded, but excused it. They'd find him eventually.

"Okay…"

"But then…" Netto started, "What do you think that stage in your head was? The one that drove you up the wall…" He said rather bluntly.

"Before my emotional link with him was severed… I felt…" His voice deviated as he appraised his thoughts, and his eyes widened in a blue horror. "Blues… My… my nightmare… my fear…" his hands clasped tightly and dangerously over his face, as his breath quickened, he grabbed hold of Netto's arriving arm. He muttered syllables under his breath, which they couldn't make out. "How… How could I… I can't lose him again…" he began "No! Not possible!" Netto put an arm around Enzan, which he quickly rejected and stormed forward, hands slamming against a table in front of him. "NO!" He gritted his teeth, and a callous dark feeling began to circle him. His woebegone face mirrored him against the metallic surface he leaned against. Netto walked toward Enzan rather cautiously.

"What is it?" Netto looked fretful, with a face that predicted the worst of occurrences. There was a long pause as Enzan's short quick breaths emit the dismal sound of fear. They slowly came to a breath taking halt as he took a heavy breath, and a heavy sigh.

"Netto…" Enzan's voice had become subdued and bleak, and his head hung low, with his fingernails plunged into the metal. With a hoarse voice and quivering turn, "This possible final stage…" his face flushed, his eyes leaked of saltwater. "Is Dark Soul Blues…" Enzan stumbled to the floor in a heap, bit his lip, and dragged his fingers down against the surface of the table. His body was capitulating, and his eyes were bleak. "Or… at least it's what he's going to portray…" he obscured a horrid scream he felt need to unleash, with a slight wail of near complaint. It was less than a percent of what he wanted to scream. He had the selfish thought of tearing things apart, and lashing out to kick and scream. All these selfish thoughts he scolded himself for, and restrained it with clawing his nails into his arms beneath his sleeve. A dark red fluid began to leak from his arm, and dribble to the floor. Netto grabbed the stabbing hand and pulled it away from the masochist child. "Let GO of me Netto!" The boy struggled furious with himself and generally anything that obstructed his path.

"Enzan! Stop! You're scaring me shitless!" He scolded with a trembling voice. "We don't even know where he is right now!" Enzan's shoulders shook in fury. "It'll be—" The boy turned sharply and glared Netto in the eyes.

"YEAH? WELL IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE! Because Blues is out there somewhere! Telling himself how much he despises me! And how much he'd like to tear me limb from limb! I couldn't stop it! You know what I just did? I just sent Blues to hell in a hand basket full of COOKIES! AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I CAN SAVE HIM THIS TIME!" Enzan had a look on his face that Netto could only identify as 'stark staring mad'. He was mad alright. However, it changed into blameworthy and tainted; he turned away and scolded himself.

"I… I don't even think he'd want me to save him… this time…" his eyes shut tight, and he bit his bloody lips again, and didn't even flinch as he continued to pierce through the flesh. He felt the metallic tasting fluid fall freely down his pale chin. "Blues…" He whined between bared teeth. He felt something graze his jaw line, and slowly slide upwards where the blood had dribbled. His eyes opened, and he saw Netto up close. He backed up in surprise, but his heart eased as he saw the lamenting smile gracing the other boy's face.

"Baka…" Netto said almost bluntly. "Didn't I tell you? We're saving Blues…" Enzan blinked, as in the corner of his eye Netto wrapped his thumb over his blood-soaked index finger, and wiped the liquid away. Though some of it dripped off of his hand, most of it slid into his palm, making a slight mess of things. "Now say it with me… 'We…'" There was a Pause as Enzan was almost blank minded.

"We…"

"'Are getting Blues back'"

"…are getting Blues back…" There arose another long pause, as he looked away. "I hope you're right, Netto…" Enzan closed his eyes. A gentle hand pulled his face forward.

"I AM right. Now there's also something you have to promise me!" Enzan blinked a few times, an almost guiltless look of curious in his eyes. "You're never biting your lip again." He whispered close at Enzan's ear, which made his face heat up. Netto pulled away, and idly walked in circles. "But you're right, we don't know how to get him back, or how he's still alive… We need to figure that part out…" He gave a thoughtful look. Enzan was silent and just looked at Netto curiously; the new hope and confidence was weird.

After a couple seconds, Netto cupped his right elbow in his left hand. The bloody hand now in the brunette's face, the side of his index finger slid halfway into his mouth and touched his two lips. Enzan's eyes widened in slight surprise as he could see the other's tongue poke at the slightly drying liquid. He stammered for a moment. Netto took notice and looked at the other boy. He pulled the finger a distance from his mouth for a moment. "What's the matter?" Netto blinked. Enzan twitched, dumbfounded at how stupid he sounded.

"You do realize that's my blood, not yours right?" Netto's eyes widened for a minute, not from shock, but they just widened. After a few moments' notice he grinned. Enzan gave the boy a gracious frown as he slowly pulled himself up. "What?"

"Yeah, I know." He said almost slyly, and continued to listlessly to spoil his tongue with the iron, salty blood. Enzan twitched, and cleared his mind of lecherous thoughts. Probably just kidding, he mused. Though he had a slight look on his face that had conspicuous written all over it. "Seriously…" Netto said rather muffled. "I'm no vampire." He had a new annoyed look on his face. Enzan smiled. There we go, the regular Netto. He sighed in relief.

Enzan had yet to realize his lip was still bleeding.

Moments later, the door slid open again. The two faced the direction of the door. Netto's face lit up.

"Laika, how'd you know we were here?" The boy childishly took Laika's arm hostage in an unusual greeting. The boy nodded, but didn't return eye contact. He focused more on someone else.

"Laika…" Enzan said rather breathlessly, his focus blinking back and forth between the older boy and the floor. There was an intense awkward, unpleasant distance between the two. Neither had forgotten about his outburst, and the terrifying feeling was more than torture. "Anou… uh…" It took a long moment before either said anything, and much to Enzan's surprise it wasn't him.

Laika was knocked back into his senses as he saw the dulling liquid that decorated Enzan's lips. "E-Enzan! What happened?" The soldier made a quick speed walk toward the younger boy. He quickly took off the white gloves off of his hands, shoved them into his pocket. "Did someone hit you?" Laika said quite awkwardly; he cupped Enzan's jaw-line in his hands and gently stroked the stream of blood with his index finger. Enzan's face turned a healthy shade of red as he shoved the other boy away; he released a sound that almost seemed like a high-pitched wail.

"What—what are you doing?" Enzan shrilled, taking a few steps back. "What is it with you people and my blood!" His delicate, pale hands covered his mouth as his face flushed in embarrassment. The other two blinked, and Laika just stood there awkwardly, rejected. "Damn it!"

"Enzan, it is kind of bleeding badly." Netto cut in. "Why the tantrum?" Enzan froze and felt a bit unusual at the moment. "Anyway," change of topic "We still need to--"

Quickly, he was interrupted.

"Netto-kun!" Rockman called from within the small PET. "You have a message!" Netto quickly pulled out the Blue Piece of machinery.

"Who's it from?" The brunette said haphazardly. Right now wasn't quite the right time to be bothered.

"I… I don't know…" He said, a hint of curiosity ringing in his voice. "It's encrypted."

"Well can you unencrypt it or something?" Netto whined. Rockman shrugged.

"I'll see if I can…" With that, the blue Navi went to work.

"Okay… We need to find out how to locate Blues, and stop whatever might happen. We—"

"Netto-kun," Rockman called again.

"What?"

"I decrypted the ID…" He said with disbelief and shock in his voice. "You… aren't going to believe this…but…" There was a silence, as the other two boys walked toward the youngest Net Savior.

"Enzan…" Rockman started.

The silence other than the little Navi's stammering made his blood thicken.

"Enzan… It's from Blues…"

End Chapter

THE PLOT THICKENS! Review people! I wuv you all!


	7. Chapter 7 In the Cold

**Mental Trauma**

Chapter 7; In the Cold

Finally! An actual title instead of a stage! Muahahah.

This is more NettoEnzan Related this chapter is. Yup, yup it is! Have fun!

"No, wait! Don't open it!" Enzan panicked as Netto's finger was about to poke a button. He turned dumbfounded at the other boy. "Blues could have sent you a letter bomb!" Netto had a horrified look on his face and began to panic. He was close to the brink of screaming out loud as he shook the PET furiously.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! It can't end like this! I don't wanna explode!" Netto sobbed, conflicting whether to drop it and leave Rockman to blow sky high or let the two of them go down together. Laika and Enzan sighed heavily, just watching the boy make an idiot out of himself for a moment, until Laika put a hand on Netto's shoulder.

"Relax; it's not that kind of letter bomb." Laika reassured.

"Then what kind of bomb is it?" Netto stammered.

"Let's just say it screws me over…" Rockman said lamely, holding his head from dizziness.

"Then again…" Enzan said numbly. "I wouldn't say that it's like Blues to do that… He likes the direct approach…"

"Okay! Then we'll open it!"

"But—but we never know!" Enzan conflicted. "He's emotionally unstable! Don't forget that!"

"Okay, then we won't open it." Rockman shrugged, though his insides were completely twisting in terror.

"But—"

"OKAY! We're opening it and that's FINAL! Is that… okay with you Rockman?" Netto looked down toward his Navi, and saw his good friend nod extremely nervous. "Are you really, really sure?"

"YES let's do it before I change my mind! Just let me save so later if it's a virus Papa can use his recovery program…" Netto nodded, nervous and intent. It wasn't long before Rockman's hand was on the letter. He took a deep breath "Here we go…" and it unfolded as most e-mails did, sending Rockman to fly into a corner and hide. Netto flinched at the blue Navi's quick action, but looked at the letter for a moment. He blinked, drawing Laika and Enzan closer.

"What's it say?" Laika said quickly; hand still yet to get off Netto's shoulder.

"Well…" Netto started, a silence soon following. "… It… It says…"

"It's empty…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Following the silence came the insert of much cursing and whining.

The time had passed as they conflicted over the letter-less letter. They could've gone on for hours, but there was something in the way of that for Enzan…

Working hours were ebil.

"I'm sorry Netto…" Enzan had said, "But I have to work…" The boy scratched at his scalp and looked away from the chocolate brown eyes that had at look of disappointment on them. "Blues is usually there when during meetings…" he mused, not loud enough for Netto to hear. "Laika went to try and trace where the mail came from, and he'll tell us what he came up with tomorrow. Can you wait for me? I'll be finished in three hours, I asked for a shorter time today…" There was a silence as neither boy looked at each other, until Netto put a reassuring hand on Enzan's shoulder.

"I'll be okay, have fun at work!" Netto grinned with plotting face. Enzan raised an eyebrow. "We'll get back on the search right after!"

"You're not coming in unless I'm late… promise?"

"Wah? Why not? No fair!" Without a response, Enzan turned his back and headed straight into the huge-ass building of IPC. There was a slight silence as Netto stood there a little flabbergasted. Five minutes later His eyes trailed up the outer shell of this scary 'huge-ass building of IPC'. His eyes were led to the windowed Elevator shaft, as Enzan magically climbed up toward whatever office it was. Netto started laughing and waved at the oblivious teenager. After a couple more seconds of waving, he finally noticed, and waved back slightly, a smile on his face.

Netto could wait… He could wait forever…

Little did he know after a few more moments they'd see each other again… a little more clumsiness in it.

* * *

0 Moving forward 0

The night blew a chill; causing a vague tingling to glide down his spine. He'd been sitting there for hours, and the feeling in the air made him think he'd be there longer than he'd like. He then idly fished through his book bag with his numb fingers, knowing only that he'd found it when he felt a searing pain run through the insides of his digits. Finally finding the texture of what he desired, Netto pulled out his PET. The glowing green light was comforting, as he knew he wouldn't be alone. His lips weakly curved into a smile, as he saw his best friend lingering through his files with his gloved fingers gingerly skimming the data.

"H-having f-fun, Rock?" Said Rockman froze for a split second, and turned around to face the pale boy that smiled with all his might; his face lit up and waved. Netto's free hand vibrated back at him like an earthquake. He stopped waving in mid-air and his smile turned into a frown. "W-what's up?" Netto began to chatter out his words.

"It's not so great over here either," Rockman rubbed his shoulder idly. "I'm feeling a bit of a draft too, must be freezing the circuits or something. Are you okay? You really should go inside." He closed the folders and shoved them to the side.

"N-n-no! I p-p-promised not to go in-in-in-in-inside to l-look for h-h-him if he wasn't l-late! He's not-not late-te!" Netto started to tug on his jacket and made a sound that supposedly a scoff. "Th-Th-thinks I'll make some kind of h-h-huge scene! E-embarrassing am I? Yeah?" Realizing he was pacing; Netto stopped in his tracks and heavily plopped onto a nearby bench, arms crossed with his left hand tightly grasping the PET. "Well whether I agree to it or not I'm still out here…"

"He'll be out in a few minutes then. I hope—ah-choo!" Netto jumped from the rarity. He stared eyes wide. Rockman stared eyes wider than wide. "Oh wow. Have I ever sneezed before?" Rockman said in amazement and in a bit of a muffle, his hands clasping over his pinked nose. 'Must be some sort of new upgrade…' he mused

"Maybe. My m-memory is not so great in the c-c-coooaaaaich!" Netto… said? His twin older brother burst out laughing.

"W-was that a s-sneeze? Sounded more like an old lady on a bad day!" He giggled out, wiping an imaginary tear out of his eye.

"Rockman…"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." He said haphazardly. And the conversation broke from there, nothing but Netto talking to himself, with his Navi listening in. "He'll come soon. I hope he will." He'd be saying over and over again for the next half-hour.

"What made you decide to stand out here for 3 hours just to wait for him anyway? What's so different about today? He got something of yours on the side?" Rockman sneezed again, sending himself flying backwards. He recovered quickly though.

"No." Netto said in a bitter tone.

"I was just asking." Rockman said.

The two were silent for a while. Netto stared up, almost in a trance. "Nothing you could touch anyway…" He mused. Barely paying any attention to his own thought process.

"It's an intangible? What is it? What is it?" Came Rockman. Netto shrilled and jumped out of his skin at the intrusion of thought. He was feeling overly thankful that no one had been around to see it.

"ROCKMAN!" Netto shrieked. "Don't scare me like that! I thought I almost died!" He clutched his hand to his chest in an attempt to bring his heart to a normal pumping rate.

"Ah, gomen nasaii Netto-kun." Rockman smiled as innocently as possible. "At least you're not shivering anymore."

"No, I'm DYING!" Netto retorted.

"What's wrong? Why are you so paranoid anyway? Does it come with chill?"

"I don't know… Maybe? I'm no scientist." Netto's eyes were close to shut, and he fingers had generally frozen around the PET. "I'm getting t-tired."

"Netto-kun," Rockman said in a warning tone. "You better not fall asleep!"

"I won't Rockman, relax." With his back hunched over and his coat as tight as can be, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Netto-kun?" Rockman yelled from the PET.

"I'm awake…" The brunette muttered. He shivered a stretch and stood up. He vaguely wobbled here and there in front of the building he refused to enter. Managing to actually lift his arm, he muttered "…He's twenty minutes late." Netto's legs caved and his knees hit the ground with a thud. Rockman's knees knocked a little.

"Ow." Said Rockman, without the slightest sound of honesty. "Are you really going to wait out here? Even I'm getting cold."

"… You know what? I'm being unfair to you. If it's for your sake, I'll get inside." Netto picked himself up, propping himself with a beam support for the building.

"No! You don't have to!" Rockman urged, "I'll wait with…" too late, he was inside. "You." Netto's feet went to work and he began his venture into the business world. He received stares from people of the office as he lingered around mindlessly. "Oh boy…" A face like his wouldn't exactly be known or welcome in such location nowadays.

While strolling through unknown territory where no non-businessman has gone before, Netto felt a vibration in his midsection. He groaned and held his stomach. Assuming he had been hungry for a while, just not realizing it. "Darn…" he said lamely. He leaned against the wall, as the empty corridor seemed to be leading him nowhere. His vision deteriorating, he nearly fell. His knees racking to support him. He could swear they were screaming. "Stand still!" They'd say. "Wake up!" They'd say. Netto's eyes finally closed. He was walking blind and he fell…

Ran out of wall, relax folks.

His face was ploughed to the carpet of the hallway, and felt a little lazy to pull himself up. Had anyone see him they'd call security.

"Netto-kun, please you could just go back and wait in the front office or something!" His older brother pleaded.

"He's always late! Does he expect me to sit and rot?" He mumbled from between the carpet spaces.

"I think he expects you to sit and wait… but rotting would be a bonus."

"Ha…ha…"

"You better get moving before you get in any trouble."

"Yeah, he's somewhere here, and the cold's starting to subside—hey!" He felt two hands pull him violently to his feet and drag him. His eyes opened to realize the person was standing behind him. Too lazy to turn his head, Netto couldn't struggle either. He just watched himself hover to some sort of lounge. "Ow! You're grabbing too hard, mister! Ow! Hey! Ow!" He was thrown into a red leather couch with a thud, finally losing hold of the PET his arm swung. He could hear Rockman shouting as he flew across the room. "Rockman." Netto said weakly. Before he could take a look at the culprit a red blur glided past him and toward his Navi. "Don't touch him or I'll… slowly… kick… your…" Before he could finish, said twin was put on his lap. He looked from the PET, to the hand, to the black sleeved arm, to the thin red vest, to the Enzan.

Processing….

"E-Enzan!" Netto blinked.

"I thought I told you to stay outside." Enzan glared at the younger boy, blue eyes piercing through chocolate brown orbs. It didn't take him long to figure out Netto wasn't in the best state to be scolded, especially after his response.

"Yeah…? W-well… were…you… late… cause… I got cold…" Netto muttered out mindlessly. He fell forward from the couch, Enzan supporting him. His eyes slid shut.

"God, how long were you out there?"

"He was out there three hours waiting for you. He never left after you went in for some reason." Rockman said drowsily.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Impossible!"

"Is not."

"Is too."

"You're acting a little bit more immature than you were last time." Rockman retorted.

"Well excuse me for panicking. Everybody does it once in a while…" Enzan said bitterly, letting Netto rest on his shoulder as he kneeled before him. He closed his eyes as he listened to the slow, steady breath of the younger boy. A cold shot of ice tumbled down his spine as Netto's neck made contact with his. Enzan snapped back to reality. He gently let the brunette down gently onto the leather couch. Shortly after, the white-haired net battler made a quick decision to take him home. He quickly flung Netto over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Rockman asked, as he was picked up from the floor after being knocked over by Netto's limp arms.

"Taking him home." Enzan walked into the crowd of businessmen, receiving stares of curiosity and disturbance from his colleagues. One person was about to ask him if he knew he had a boy over his shoulders. He simply said, "Shut up." Before he could speak his mind.

All these workers knew the four evil words that haunted Enzan's mind right now.

"I could fire you…."

"I'm sorry, this must be so embarrassing." Rockman said. "I've no idea why he stayed and got himself all sick. He was all smiling at nothing at first." He scratched his head or helmet rather, pondering as to why. He looked up and saw Enzan's usual frown turn into a small smile with a hint of concern. "You know something about it?"

Enzan thought of what he could say as he managed to slip on a dark tan trench coat on. "Yes, he was smiling at me from the window and I spilled my coffee after I saw him because I was walking and I wasn't paying attention and I tripped. Just because his smile was so cute and I was blushing so horribly." (That was the more clumsy part) That was not an option! "… Maybe there was a cloud in shape of a curry bowl." Enzan said dryly. Rockman gave a strange faked laugh. "And no this isn't embarrassing." He said as he reached the transparent doors. "Well maybe a little." His face was heated only slightly, however he knew no one could say anything because of his vice presidential wrath. Finally reaching the parking lot, he somehow managed to use his foot to open the limo door. "Besides…" He slid Netto into the car. He gazed into the brunette's flushed face. His chest rose and fell too fast for comfort. Enzan placed a hand gingerly against Netto's forehead; it was hot. "It's… what… friends do for each other…" He ran his fingers through Netto's soft hair, illuminated by the shimmering moon. "Netto…"

"Ano… Enzan … I'm sure you'll want to get him back home?" Came the voice in the PET. Enzan startled, pulled his hand away and closed the door, running to the other side. He set Netto's Navi on his lap and pulled the nearly neglected empty PET from his clip. He stared at it with contempt for a while, muttering his destination to the driver. He clutched the sides tightly and gritted his teeth; mind swirled with Netto and Blues in thought.

"Good…" Enzan blanked out as the engine started, and he began his short journey home. On the way he was constantly thinking "How am I going to carry Netto up a staircase…."

AND SO WE MOVE ON TO THE MAGICAL MOMENT AND NOW WE'RE IN ENZAN'S ROOM

HIS ROOM AGAIN!

Netto groaned slightly, his head pounding. He blinked the sand of sleep out of his eyes and felt something tug gently out of his hair. He met the light blue orbs of a dear friend. "Enzan…" He breathed. He saw the other boy's face turning pink.

"Youkata…" Rockman sighed. "I'm so glad you're okay"

"So what's the prognosis doc?" Rockman said, more concerned than he lead them to believe what with the informal speech. Enzan sighed heavily.

"104.3" Enzan muttered as he waved around a thermometer.

"Oh grand…" Netto sighed.

"What were you doing out there for so long? You shouldn't have stayed! ESPECIALLY IN COLD LIKE THIS!" Enzan scolded. Setting himself beside Netto on his oh-so-comfortable bed.

"I dressed warmly! If you weren't late I'd be just fine!"

"Fine my ass! Twenty minutes doesn't make any diff…" He paused. Processing momentarily what Netto just said. Okay… Maybe he was right. However, full of pride and unable to admit defeat he simply gave an idle "Humph…" And threw quilts over Netto's face. Muffled cries came from beneath them, and struggling, lots of struggling. "Well, you seem more than well, Netto…" Enzan felt a sting in his side as Netto's leg came in contact hard on his left… side… (I was about to say Butt Cheek). "You're welcome…" He muttered.

"Thanks but I'm FINE." Netto emerged from the bindings and sat up. Shoving Enzan off of his own bed, he stood and headed for the door.

"Hey! Just where do you think you're going?" Enzan snapped, and latched his nails into the younger boy's arm. Netto flinched and turned around. "Well?"

"I'm going home! I try to be nice and wait and this is the thanks I get!" Netto shrilled. His face cringed at the sudden scolding and blinked for a moment. There was another exasperating silence until the two let out equally heavy sighs, and flopped down on the floor with a gentle thud. This entered on an extremely long silence, with the two left with their thoughts to keep them warm…

The night was dark and chilled along with the signs of winter at the outside world. Had it not been for the bad omen on Netto, neither would've figured it was already winter.

Netto stared blankly at the dark desk-lamp on Enzan's desk (where else would it be?). Though Enzan's whole mansion seemed completely sophisticated and obnoxious, looking at his surroundings, the room was more cozy and modest than one would assume. Time and time again the brunette coughed, with Enzan idly patting him on the back, and Rockman saying 'Robitussin' each time (okay, okay bad joke, my bad). Today hadn't been so bad…

"Netto-kun," Rockman called out, "**_mite_**, _**mite**_!" Enzan and Netto turned around and looked out the window. "It's snowing!"

And snowing it was, ever so gently pedals of softly frozen ice danced down in performance. Netto laughed in excitement; the first snowfall of the season, and this time he wasn't alone when he saw it. Enzan was smiling at the outside world, almost void of his worry, however an ever so slight sad feeling emitted from his smile. Netto gazed worriedly at Enzan, who he thought had fallen into his grim and dismal thoughts. Netto just happened to be a horrible guesser.

"Oh, the weather outside is frightful…" The brunette blinked in surprise as Enzan sang under his breath. "But the fire is so delightful…" he paused as he looked toward Netto, who was surprised… seeing as he was singing in English (tsk, tsk. Don't forget your places people! (Clap, clap) Did you expect me to make them speak pure Japanese if I were going to do this? I only know only ten or twenty phrases OO). Enzan gave Netto a warm smile. Not that the boy couldn't understand, it just took him a while to process. At last after he did, he returned the smile, and looked back out. "And since we've no place to go…"

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow… ACHOO!" Netto added in. There was a silence for a long while, until Enzan burst out laughing. He grabbed the messy sheet from his bed, and wrapped it over Netto's shoulders. "Wehhhh… Arigatou…" came a sniffle, glancing at Enzan. In spite of all things he was taking it quite nicely, leading Netto to his drowsy doubts. His eyes slid closed, and his heard swirled into silence. He felt warm contact against his forehead, and that was it.

Enzan weakly pulled covers over himself and the now sleeping boy, almost sure Netto was sleeping soundly; his fingers palpated the boy's cold, flushed cheeks and smiled. He nearly jumped when Netto's head fell against his shoulder, not hard, but it startled him. Right now, all he knew that no matter what happened after this, he still wouldn't be alone. His arms wrapped gingerly around the other, and his hands clutched the Red PET. He wouldn't let go of either tonight.

* * *

"Searchman…" Laika said dumbfounded. "That's impossible. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, without a doubt." Searchman said quickly.

"This letter…"

"Came directly from Enzan's PET."

Hahahahah! I'm so mean! I left you people at yet another cliffhanger!

Actually, I left myself at a cliffhanger, I'm stuck AGAIN! Another plot twister! OO

R AND R OR I'LL GET STUCK IN THIS DITCH!

OH!

**Mite - **Means look in Japanese... just letting you folks know. Otherwise you would be thinking i'm twisted with insects or something... yeah


	8. Chapter 8 My Scorned Dreams

**Mental Trauma**

Chapter 8; The Scorned Dreams

Okay, I've been getting reports that my writing Japanese has confused and angered some of the readers, from which I thank you all for reading this hunk of junk.

So, when I write Japanese in this, I'll hold up some translations. Yes… Yes I will…

IN OTHER NEWS!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in two weeks. Sadly, this chapter isn't even all that now is it… However, indeed I have reached the climax of my story, I wish I could make it so much longer, but if I'm lucky I can squeeze in 3 or 4 more chapters. Doubt it though…

Anyway! Here we go!

"Netto…Wake up…" A dreary eccentric yet dead voice called. One he was rather familiar with, but chose to ignore. "Netto. Wake up…" The monotone voice came again. The brunette spoke in tongues as his eyes slowly slid open. He observed his surroundings of darkness, not caring about how numb he was feeling, or that the pillow he lay on felt like skin and bones (AND MUSCLE! CAN'T FORGET MUSCLE! (Drool)) All he knew was it was night, and not time for him to wake up yet.

"Rockman… It's not morning, and my back is killing me. Don't wake me up." Netto nearly only mouthed, and closed his eyes again.

"Netto," the voice said almost warningly. "Plug me into Enzan-sam… Enzan's house system… I want to take care of something…" The young Net Savior grumbled a few monotonous words, pulled on his PET, and let the beam do its work. "Thank you…" supposed Rockman chuckled.

Netto mouthed some more random things, and his arm folded over his 'pillow', falling into a very short sleep.

Waiting after a few breathtaking minutes of grace…

"Enzan! Wehhhh!" A voice called the voice hollow and distant, leaking into the crevices of his skull. It was a voice of alarm and terror. The ground seemed to vibrate and tear into his blissful sleep. "Enzan!" The voice cracked and shrieked in another effort to enter this tiny dream world. "It's a serious honest to God emergency! WAKE UP!"

An emergency, it was an emergency… yes… an emergency. The information ran through him like a snail through a rocky desert. No not even; more like a rock in the dirt. It was an emergency, and like in all emergencies you must be awake, alert and off to the nearest escape route…

Enzan groaned, rolled over and pleaded for another five minutes…

Apparently he decided to bend the rules…

There left two seconds grace, two seconds and no more.

"ENZAN! GET UP RIGHT NOW!" The boy howled. Enzan himself yelled in a panic, shot up, wide awake with a crippled mind and sore back. He blinked and he surveyed the area of his humble home. He turned to his right to meet a frantic looking Netto. He was nearby in fretful tears, and his fists shook in front of his face. Enzan stared, waiting for an explanation, fiddling his fingers around his PET still in hand.

Netto's lips moved, but all that came was wheezing and squeaks. Apparently it was Netto's turn to face the evil of a very, very sore throat. Either that or he was petrified. He didn't need an explanation though; shortly after, the ground shook tremendously, and clatters of randomly tumbling things rang in the air. Enzan pulled himself and Netto to their feet, and bolted in the darkness to the desk, and flicked on the incandescent desk-lamp. He peered around at the dark surroundings of mess and minimal obstruction to the door.

"What the hell?" Enzan said bluntly, his restive mind seeming to hit its unresponsive mark, its importune desire to get moving. Nonetheless, Netto got the urge to keep going; he took Enzan's hand and led him toward the impalpable shadows of the door. He swung the door open, and peered out in a state of paranoia. Enzan took a few trotting steps out, and looked from side to side. There was a dark silence, immiscible with any other. The ticking of clocks shrilled in his ear, and a feeling of impending doom sang in his surroundings, with the darkness molding around it.

Yes… how comforting…

At last the ineluctable shockwave of sound made the two jump and be brought to near goose bumps. It was a hissing sound from one of the rooms, a quick and disturbing one. Enzan turned to the door and reluctantly tiptoed toward the sound. Enzan blinked when he realized what room it came from. It was from the Dimensional Area; the door had been opened. The teenager took an unsteady breath, and walked as calmly as possible, PET grinded into his palm.

At this point Enzan feared the worst of whom or what it could've been, and his heart pounded. What would he do if it were a rabid monster from the virtual world coming to attack Enzan and Netto as revenge by WWW that would tear out their eyes, pin them to the wall and eat their organs one by one while they were still breathing? Enzan bit his lip. He really needed to cut back on those Friday Horror movies.

Finally reaching his horrifying destination, he took a deep breath of good ole oxygen. Netto was right behind him, and twitching as he made a motion with his hand urging Enzan to go first. He rolled his eyes and made a swift movement toward the front of the door. He paused as he saw the empty rainbow-framed room.

"Who…" Enzan started. "Who turned it on?" There was a silence other than the humming of the DA emitters working around the room. He felt his heart pounding in his head, feeling like he was trapped in a horror movie. Proverbial twists and turns awaiting him to pull back the curtain and scream. He took his gradual steps in, and heard Netto's follow up in a steady pace. "Who… what happened…?" Enzan muttered.

"Wah, Enzan!" Netto cried in an uncertain panic. Enzan swirled around in a moment of heart-stopping silence, as he feared the worst of worst. At first he almost thought his life was flashing in his eyes. Instead it had been an artificial one; around Netto's hands glowed an ominous blue, and it hued out both of their faces. "No!" Netto cried, as he was thrown afar from an unusual blast of light, the PET hanging in the air—the source of the glow.

"Netto, no!" Enzan yelled, and his heart raced and thrummed the melody of evil. In moments he himself felt a pulsing in his hand of insurmountable strength, throwing him back in a red flash. He winced in pain as he fell head first into the ground. He lay there for only a few good moments, waiting for the pain to subside enough that he wouldn't tumble getting up. He let the buzzing and vibration go away, and slowly got to his knees. Letting everything come back into focus, he saw Netto sitting straight up, and gazing toward something. Enzan was silent, and then looked where Netto's eyes focused on.

His eyes fell upon two dark figures in front of him, one hunched over and back turned, little hair standing right at the tip of the back of his neck. The other was on one knee, a dark red so close to black that it could be mistaken for a shadow. In moments all four of them stood straight and in front of each other. Enzan's eyes widened and his weak fingers trembled to do something. His lips moved numbly, as if frozen in the barricades of ice. At last the sneers from the two dark ones sank in to the boys.

"Rokku…" Netto said slowly.

"Burusu…" Enzan's fist clenched at last and his heart sank. "Yami… Kokoro no Burusu…" (Dark Soul Blues is his name! I'm sorry, Japanese isn't my first language. I bow in apology)

A wry chuckle was his response. "Iie (No) just Blues would be fine…" His blackened crimson fist clenched before him, and the sneers became darker grins. Blues' armor was darker than even that of Dark Soul Blues.

How much hate could he have?

"Rockman…" Netto called. "Rockman, is that you? How—when—!" he stared at the smaller dark figure. What was assumed to be Rockman looked with blackened eyes full of hatred and distaste. After a few moments notice it changed to a sluggish smile. "Rokkuman…"

Rockman laughed half heartedly, or non-heartedly at all. It was the same voice that called him in his sleep, the same one that the boy was afraid of… but it was he knew… he knew… "Hmm… Netto-kun…" There was a silence, and Netto was pulled into a near false hope. "Netto-kun… deshitake? (It's just slang for "was it" or something along those lines Japanese use)" The brunette was speechless, and his arms went limp, staring into what was supposedly his Net Navi.

Enzan's eyes shook wildly, scanning the dark figures from heads to toe. There was a pause until the supposed 'evil' Blues grinned wildly yet again.

"Speechless, Enzan-sama?"

"…"

Blues snickered. "I don't have time for idle chat with you… how about we… get this over with…" His beam sword rose, and he chuckled darkly. It crackled with black sparks. Blues took a step forward and under his footsteps bloomed black lilies that seemed to laugh in Enzan's face. He was motionless, and full of a back lashing fear. His shoulders trembled violently, and his eyes went conspicuous, darting back and forth. At one point his eyes had met Netto's petrified figure, and it pulled him back to his senses. He took a shaky breath, and his eyes darted to the floor.

He knew what he would do… But wasn't sure it was right.

"Netto…" He called. The brunette shakily turned to the other.

"Enzan…" His tone was high and questioning. There was a silence as Blue's mockingly slow footsteps cackled in their ears.

"Run…" Netto's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped. He was speechless, and didn't know what to say. Confused at how all of this happened as well. He opened his mouth to argue, but Enzan cut in with a loud "RUN!" he grabbed Netto's hand with an iron grip, and led him out of the room. Blues leapt to the sky and his sword went for a swing. His fangs were bared as he was ready to kill his prey.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Blues shrilled with an unknown fury. "DIE!" He felt the sword apply a slight pressure against his palm, a pressure that could only mean he made contact. The beam saber hit the floor with a crackle at the very tip of the exit, and he watched the two dart away. "DAMN!" The dark Navi screamed with anger. "I HIT HIM! I KNOW I DID!" He heard a dry laugh come from behind him. He swirled around and put his hand to his side, the beam sword reforming into simple data, his dark hand revealed. "What's so funny?"

"Hmm… it's possible that you never hit him. You just hit the dimensional barrier…" The dark Rockman chuckled. "You come to anger much too quickly… Calm down Blues… the game's just begun…" There was a pause on Blues, and he sighed with aggravation.

"Humph… I didn't infect you so you could mock me Rock… I've used you to all I've needed you for. I don't need to kill you, go about your own business. I won't harm you unless you get in my way." He gave a near sinister laugh. "Though I do think it'd be hard to return to you're dear little Netto…" He said coyly. Rockman flinched, and stumbled for a minute, he held his head in an attempt to bring his dark self into control. Blues blinked behind the black visor. "Didn't completely infect you did I..." He gave a wry smile "Think you have the need to save your dear Netto now?" The crackle of the dark sword began to shrill in his ears. "I'll stop you… And tear that child to bitter shreds while I'm at it…" Rockman bent forwards and pleaded for balance.

"Gah… Netto…ku…" Rockman's voice had returned to what you'd call the original, but quickly returned… to what ever… whatever he was now… "Netto-kun… will die… with non-other than my wrath—gu!" His eyes widened as he felt the agony of pain burn in his abdomen. Blues did not respond, and watched the smaller dark Navi suffer. He merely laughed at the other's suffering.

"I see… your pathetic 'goodness' is rising to save the day… To be honest I almost saw it coming…" He made a tsk sound with his tongue, as he saw Rockman's dark colors lighten into what they once were. "Do me a favor; don't move…" Rockman only chuckled… well chuckled darkly. Blues scoffed, "idiot… You're holding me up; settle those problems of yours on your own… Hell I even thought you'd last a little longer than this!" He turned around and looked past the dimensional area, blocking his way. "Enzan-sama…" His voice was low, "about how long will it take to find you now?" His eyes turned to the corner of the colored room, where glimmering chips lay in a neat stacker. "Not too long…" He took his steps toward his destination.

Now we move on to the runners—go Enzan, go Netto!

"Enzan, where are we going?" Netto shrilled, hoping his voice would hold up as long as it could. "Enzan?" That was a good question. Where Enzan was leading the two he himself knew not. All he knew was that it was away, as far as Netto needed to be to stay safe. He'd handle the problem himself. There was one question remaining though.

"Netto," Enzan called between huffs "how did Rockman get involved in this? Did he get infected with the virus as well?" He spoke quick enough to be in near tongues, and his words slurred from exhaustion.

"I—I don't know! It could've been during that rain… it could've… Blues may have somehow infected Rock…" Netto said tiredly. "He—he touched the PET when it was soaked… Maybe… it transferred the remaining data…"

"Blues must've linked with him through it…" Enzan bit his lip hard. "Netto, I'm sorry…" At that point in time the brunette didn't have a response for the apology, but a light grunt in response. He heard the crunching of the fresh blanket of snow as they ran.

"Right now we have to talk to papa, but Blues and Rock became out PETs! How do we make contact with him now?"

"Netto! Enzan," An extended cry came in the distance. The two looked ahead and saw the familiar soldier run toward them.

"Laika," Netto huffed. "Uwaaah! Hidoi, hidoi something horrible happened!" (Technically just horrible) "Blues and Rockman—"

"I know, a partial amount of Blues was still there right?" Laika said, and came to a halt. Netto and Enzan followed suit, heavily run down. "The e-mail came from Enzan's PET. What's this about Rockman?"

"Blues infected Rockman and we entered the dimensional area, it turns out they messed with the systems and lured us there so they could be brought to the real world." Enzan took his last breath and sighed. "So now they're probably coming after us, or feel like tearing my home apart for shits. You take a guess." Laika raised an annoyed eyebrow. "We need to talk to Hikari-hakase; he might be able to help us—whoa!" Enzan fell startled, as Netto came out of nowhere and shoved him to the ground. He gasped in pain, wind almost knocked out of him—a searing pain running through his back in a long line that trailed along his body.

"Enzan, look!" Netto cried pointing. Enzan gasped for air, and with all his might pulled himself up. Looking past Netto's hovering body, he could see before them, one dark figure, weapon raised high in the air.

"Blues…" Enzan groaned, barely able to stand the pain. A fall couldn't do that.

"Enzan, you're bleeding!" Laika called, immediate terror rising from the voice. Enzan turned his head slightly, and then turned his body quickly and looked at the bleached ground, with a new dye of thick, fresh blood. He turned back painfully as he heard a dark howl of laughter. He glared into the darkness with a feeling of rage and remorse.

"I'm sorry, that must've been my fault…" what could be seen of Blues' face glowed with a near glee. Had he really enjoyed hurting Enzan so much? "Would you like me to end your misery? Netto may have protected you from that one, but it won't happen again… and I can guarantee it…"

Enzan slowly pulled himself to his feet, Laika holding him for support. This was going to prove considerably difficult.

"Enzan…" Laika whispered. "What can we do? He has a total advantage against us, we can't fight him." Enzan's head lowered; he was right, they couldn't do anything at the moment. A dry laugh raised his head and got his attention.

"Are you really that stupid? Fine, here…" He tossed something in Laika's direction. He caught it in hit white gloves, and clenched his fist, slowly unfolding it to reveal a chip. "Use the holo-chip or what ever it's called; I wouldn't want you going out without a fight…" Laika looked up suspiciously, but then what choice did he have? Trap or no trap he had to do something. He took a deep breath.

"Holo-chip, slot in!" Sliding the chip into the PET nervously, it began to glow, and pushed him away. "Searchman!" He cried on impulse. He got up quickly and walked quickly toward the light of where his Net Navi would be. "Searchman, are you…" the light faded, and his worst fears came into him. Searchman looked little changed, though he was still frightened. Searchman turned around and raised his weapon onto his shoulder.

"Laika-san, that wasn't quite thought through now, was it?" Searchman said with a smile. Laika sighed with relief, and looked back toward Blues, whom merely grinned.

"What's a kill without a fight?" came the blunt response. Blues raised his crackling sword, and pointed it toward the green Navi. "This'll be fun… Searchman… do you have the willpower to actually shoot me?" There was a pause, until Searchman raised his rifle to Blues. "Hmm… interesting…" Searchman snarled, and pressed gently on the trigger.

"Dame yo Searchman!" ("Don't") Enzan cried. "Don't kill him!" He took his steps close and in front of the weapon, so close that it grazed his shirt. Searchman grimaced, and turned his head to look at Laika. The soldier nodded, and Searchman backed off. Enzan made a head motion to acknowledge the two, and turned to face Blues.

"Oh… you ruined my fun…" Blues said with a rather obnoxious tone. "But I suppose I can suffice with completing my… original goal…" His sword pointed directly Enzan's neck level. "I'll swipe your head clean off." He gave a stark raving mad grin. Enzan tilted his head up and swallowed hard. The dark Navi's arm winded back, "Any last words, Enzan-sama?"

"Blues…" Netto whimpered. "You don't have to do this… You really… really don't…"

"Actually… as a matter of fact… I do… So quit your belly aching. I want to know what my dear conniving Net Op has to say." Blues' left hand coldly caressed Enzan's numbed face. "Well? I want to hear it. Have any complaints, commands, wishes, desires you want me to fulfill?" For a moment his voice when demonic and full of the hate that Enzan feared. He twitched at those words.

Could these thoughts really have crossed Blues mind before?

Did it ALWAYS cross his mind?

There was nothing, and Enzan's expression turned blank. There was a silence as Blues tried to read him, but there was nothing. "Humph…" Blues scoffed. "Putting on a brave face I see… Hmm?" Blues was surprised for a minute, as he saw tears rain down Enzan's pale cheeks. He felt something twist within him, but instantly burned the thought away. "Ja… Enzan-sama…" he chuckled darkly. "Sayonara… DIE!" (Must I really translate that…?) He thrust forward his arm, ready to sever the head from the body.

The Ijuuin's arms gently lifted from his sides, as if to welcome his fall.

"ENZAN!" Netto screamed, watching horrified as it all went by slowly.

"NO BLUES DON'T DO IT!" The soldier shrilled, 'I didn't think he'd really… it…' "**SEARCHMAN**!"

"HAI!" Searchman in a heartbeat raised his weapon and poised to shoot.

"Blues…" Enzan said quietly. He could almost hear his voice echo as the crackling blade made a deafening sound in his ears.

"Blues…"

_"Have you always hated me…?"_

Chapter 8 End

I just love cliffhangers, it drives you guys' nuts, but it makes me squeamish and hyper! Which is weird, but whatever.

Read and Review I hope. I really, really hope. I will love you if you do. Then I will glomp you, and write more... not faster... but I'll write more


	9. Chapter 9 The End of Everything?

**Mental Trauma**

Chapter 9—The end of Everything?

_"Blues…" Enzan said quietly. He could almost hear his voice echo as the crackling blade made a deafening sound in his ears._

_"Blues…"_

_"Have you always hated me…?"_

"What?" The air vibrated around his skull, and Blues swung his left hand. A sudden change in mid-air. He wrenched Enzan's throat, and pulled him into the sky. The Ijuuin gasped for air; his weak fingers trying to pry away. He was already doing his best not to scream in agony; the cut was stretching.

He could make a pond…

"Enzan, no!" Netto pulled his petrified self together, and darted forward, only to be blocked by Laika. "No! Let me go!" Laika ignored the pleas of freedom, and examined the scenario thoroughly.

Blues at that instant had Enzan's life literally in the palm of his hands, which could barely struggle at all given his new condition and dangling in the air. Laika was right behind all of it, but he could see a stalemate. Searchman was slightly hunched over, sniper rifle over his shoulder. Though he could only see the back, he could tell his Navi was about to shoot. However, he could still hear the crackling of the dark sword that Blues possessed, which made him assume the blade could puncture Searchman with a single movement. He examined this all in a heartbeat, and feared that before a solution, there would be a fatality no matter what happened…

And right now… they could do nothing…

"What was that?" Blues said sternly. Enzan closed his eyes as he tried to take in as much air as possible. Somehow, he found it a lot easier than he thought it would be. He found the grip become more and more gentle, and the weight on his feet became heavier. Enzan opened his eyes, as the grip slowly faded, and he found himself feet perfectly flat on the ground. Enzan took his breaths gently, as if not to irk Blues any further. He looked Blues in the face, which seemed to change in some way he couldn't make out, but his lips were trembling, as if at a loss for words. At least that's what he thought was it until he spoke. "Have I…" He made a near shocked look on his face. "Always…" The Net Savior gave a sorrowful nod, unknown as to what Blues really was at the moment. His dark gloved hands remained around Enzan's throat. He merely wrapped his own around them gently.

"Have you always resented me, Blues? Was I so unbearable to you?" Enzan's face turned flushed; he was going to cry. "Did I… hurt you?" Blues' eyes widened almost frantically.

There was a moment when his hands slowly drifted away from Enzan's throat ever so slowly and gently. Enzan refused to look away from Blues' eyes, to see flinching through the visor, or anything of the sort. Instead, Blues bared his teeth and snarled.

"Enzan…" He growled viciously. "URUSAI!" ("Shut up!") Blues drew back his left leg and swung it into his stomach.

"Gu!" Enzan groaned, and hunched over. Stomach still leaning against the other's knee.

"ENZAN!" The two other Net Saviors cried, not sure what to do. Searchman was silent, and dug his weapon into the cold powder.

"What…" Blues hissed, "what the hell kind of question is THAT?" He lifted his knee, turned to the side and swung it again, stopping in midair as for Enzan to be thrown off. He hit the ground hard and rolled into the snow, sticking to his vest and pants like Velcro. He lay there trembling for a moment, and pulled himself together shortly after, realizing he left a trail of yet again more blood. Left elbow as support as the right did a pushup, his head hung low and his right knee trying to remain stable. He coughed momentarily, and watched the snow in front of his face begin to stain. He laughed gently, and raised his head to face the angered Navi.

"Blues…" Enzan moaned, as he put all of his effort and energy into staying awake and getting up. "Please… tell me…" His knees caved slightly, and he took his weak steps, letting the snow fall gently off of him per hard step. "Please…" There was a silence, other than the crunching of the snow underneath his trembling feet. He was a mere meter away from Blues. Tears of longing streamed down his forsaken eyes, as he felt confusion and embarrassment. "What did I…?" His arms reached forward, dying to embrace him. Blues stood in a defensive stance, and his teeth gritted as he felt a strange fear blanket him.

"Don't come any closer! Or—or I'll kill you!" His blade crackled violently, pointing toward Enzan, but trembling so hard it moved in inches.

"Blues… this… you are… my nightmare…" Enzan stopped in his tracks, and smiled with his eyes still watering away "you are… my fear…"

"Enzan…" Laika breathed. He listened intently to what he could only identify as preaching. He watched as the droplets gently made their way to the snow that dampened his steps, as he almost seemed to glow in the dead of the night.

"They always say… if you want your fears to go away… you have to face them … Uh…" Enzan stumbled into the snow face first. Blues took a dark step back, as he finally noticed that his feet were crackling on contact with the snow.

"Enzan!" Netto shrilled, breaking free of Laika's grip, darting to his side. Laika wanted to come too… but something held him back… far back…

Blues eyed the brunette whom hovered over Enzan's limp body protectively. Netto glared darkly at Blues, an unusual expression on his face. "Don't touch him, Blues!" Netto cried. Blues gnarled and forcibly pushed Netto away by the shoulder. "No!" He darted forward in another attempt, but was met with a fist slamming him hard in the stomach. "Rehh—E…En…zan…" Netto fell forward, motionless in the white blankets. Blues simply continued on Enzan, and lifted him by the collar; Laika took a glance at Searchman, who on response readied his weapon. He wouldn't fire with Enzan too close in the way, but he was ready to. Laika took his quick steps toward Netto, not daring to take his eyes off of Blues. He had pulled Enzan close up and personal.

"You make me sick…" Blues said defiantly. He glared at Enzan's smile, wanting to swipe it clean off his face. He laughed gently, which further infuriated him. Enzan's hands grasped Blues shoulders, and he pulled himself forward, close to Blues' ear, his hands not letting go.

"Blues… You are… my fear… but… want to know a secret? It's really funny…" His head rested limply on Blues' shoulder. He wasn't dead yet, so he expected Blues' response any time soon. Blues slowly get Enzan down, and he fell into him. He was tired, and he knew that his fate rested in this very moment. "Blues…" He whispered—his half opened eyes seeing the blackened armor glow slightly. "I… love being afraid…" His voice shook, as his tears fell upon Blue's shoulder, and sent jolts running down his spine. He could care less… His arms wrapped tightly around Blues, who illuminated from his darkness.

"Let…go! What the hell are you doing? AAAGH!" Blues cried, feeling a surge of power run through him, something he knew he feared but didn't know why.

"I… don't want to make you suffer…" His eyes closed and his arms slipped. He felt himself fall forward—forward into nothing. The jolts by now had completely numbed his body.

In the dank of his mind, he could hear screams of fear seep through… Echoes of familiar voices… and one stood far out from the rest…

"Enzan-sama…"

(Now time for the Author to make some statements that are mandatory… so she believes…)

Okay, for some reason I can't help but think that right now this chapter has already begun to progress poorly… This part was done on Saturday, I was cramming all weekdays. Exams are coming and I aim to please.

After this chapter, I'm going to take a VERY quick break from this story, because I want to compensate for a crappy chapter. I'm making a Netto/Enzan one-shot for that pairing's fans. It's not so much as shonen-ai more as suggestive, because technically there's no general "touching" involved. Alrighty, so I'm going to continue before people get bored.

(On with the show!)

"ENZAN-SAMA!" Blues shrilled, his eyes widened and he looked at his surroundings. He was surrounded by two circular repairing data streams. As his mind finally unclogged, he saw them dissipating, one piece by one piece. He looked around once again. "I'm in the regeneration area at SciLab…" He told himself slowly, letting his memory return to him. It was useless, but he did know that something was horribly, horribly wrong. He could feel it. His heart jolted at him when he realized what provoked his senses.

"Enzan-sama…"

His data flashed out of the area.

"Enzan-sama!" Blues called, when he materialized back into his PET. There was a silence as he heard no response. The room was dark as night had been the theme he entered, but the moon shot a blue hue in the night. Quickly he adapted to the darkness, and could see a bed in the distance, an obvious familiar personnel lying in it, and another lying at the foot. "Enzan-sama," he called again. No response, "it's… me…" he said almost stupidly, praying for a response.

"Enzan-sama?" his tone was pleading, but he knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

"Blues, I see you've returned. Back to normal I pray?" A familiar voice asked. He saw nothing, until the dark scenery moved, and faced a familiar silhouette.

"Laika-san, it's you!" He said yet again stupidly. Laika ignored the remark. There were much more pressing matters to attend to.

"I trust you've made a full recovery?" Blues was silent, unknown as to what the soldier was talking about. "Have you forgotten what's happened?" No response came, "I shall take that as a stubborn no." Laika said blankly, Blues looked up at the soldier, noticing a slightly unusual tone in his voice. It sounded bitter and almost hateful. His face however was well composed and calm. At least that's what he could make out from the darkness.

"Laika-san… what has happened to Enzan-sama? Why isn't he waking up?" Laika hushed up for a moment, looking into the direction of this Navi's operator. He took a deep breath and returned to glare at Blues.

"Blues, please do tell me:" Laika started, "what is it that makes you call him Enzan-sama; why not Enzan or Enzan-kun?" Laika said quietly, an eyebrow rose in the form of 'answer me or face my wrath'. Blues blinked, and processed the question thoroughly.

"I…Don't know…" Blues said thoughtfully. "It is… in my vocabulary… anything else to me would be almost grammatically incorrect." He looked at Laika to see his response. There was none as usual. He was quiet for a moment, and then looked away.

"…" He opened his mouth to speak, but it took a moment for words to come out, "I see."

"Why? Is there something wrong with it?" Blues said slowly. Laika was silent for a longer period of time. He finally responded after about a good minute or so.

"Well…" He sad, even slower. He turned sharply at Blues, which made him flinch, "you don't deserve to call him that!" Blues blinked, confused by the sudden snap. What had he done so wrong? What was it that he had forgotten? Within the darkness outside of his PET, he heard shuffling noises, which he saw alerted the young soldier. "Blues…" Laika said bitterly, as if the name burned his tongue. "Go to sleep, we'll discuss this tomorrow. Also, you'll have a long day ahead of you." Blues was silent for a moment, feeling very conspicuous. Was there something Laika was hiding? "Sleep." Laika repeated sternly, and with that, Blues put himself on sleep mode.

Laika sighed heavily, and rubbed his temples in frustration. Another adult headache was coming on. He heard more grumbling behind him. He turned around into the darkness, needing to readapt after looking at the light of the red PET. He already knew however that it was Netto.

"L-Laika…" he said groggily, rubbing at his eyes. "What is it?" He turned and faced the shady figure.

"Netto…" Laika started, "It's… nothing… go back to sleep…" he waved Netto off, who did the exact opposite; he got up and strutted numbly to the older net savior.

"That's the thing…" Netto said melancholic. He pulled up a chair and sat beside Laika, looking down into the darkness with lament, rubbing his bloodshot eyes. "I don't think I can… I…" his voice cracked, "I miss them…" He reached toward his PET, and stroked the cracked screen. "Laika… Rockman almost…" He bit his lip, and growled to stop himself from bursting to tears. "I don't think Rockman could handle all of it… what if he's—?"

"I know," Laika said darkly, not wanting to further this conversation. "Whatever comes comes. We will need to be ready for it…" Laika closed his eyes and leaned into the chair, crossing his arms. He pictured the brunette in his mind exactly as he just saw him. He looked scornful and miserable beyond contemplation, tears shining in the bare minimum of light from the distant skies. "Netto… you have to sleep some time around. You're a complete wreck." The militant said coldly, being as blunt as possible to make the message clear. He heard Netto's crisp, clean sigh of surrender. The creak of the brunette's chair gave him the idea that Netto was going back to the bedside. "Don't sleep there; you'll hurt your back. Sleep on his couch." He heard a grumble of ignorance, and he knew Netto wasn't giving up. Laika sighed heavily, "take out a futon and lay it beside the bedside—happy?" his tone was annoyed, but knew that was the only way that the younger boy would finally get a decent good night's sleep…

Laika on the other hand heard of no such thing.

He had been on the same chair since day one, and didn't plan on moving anywhere, at least until everything was normal again. Laika fidgeted in his chair uncomfortably, to make him… as comfortable as he could get. At last in a fairly decent position, he heard flapping of a futon, and the thud of Netto smacking the floor with his own weight. It had been nine days since the incident, with Enzan's and Rockman's… conditions… little changing. He saw images of his friends flash past. Those times he saw them laugh together, argue together, sip their drinks together while arguing. An unusual feeling landscaped his mind. A feeling of almost hopelessness surged through him. He shook his head profusely to clear the sinning thought out of his head. Regardless of how the odds were there was always a small light of hope. He didn't care of how ridiculous it sounded, but he chanted this in his mind…

It didn't work.

There was no telling how long it could last, and how much suffering would be done before the problem was solved if at all. This damage would obviously leave a scar in their minds and nothing would ever be the same again. He ran a finger through his short hair and leaned forward into the table, unfolding his arms. His elbows made a gentle clunk on the wooden surface. He opened his eyes, and with his sea blue colors he searched the room with his dark-adapted eyes. Netto lay on his side, head resting on his hand and his elbow on the futon. Laika shook his head in annoyance, realizing how hard it was to put a young boy to sleep, especially when his closest friends were in danger. He looked toward the bed at the far end of the drowsy room. His face was pale and was scrunched in a sorrowful look. The soldier felt something squeeze his heart tightly. He took a deep breath and rested his head on the table, his forearms as pillows. He stared at the off desk lamp, letting it be his hopefully last vision of the night. He just wanted all of this to end…

"Laika?" Netto called sheepishly. The older net savior took a deep breath again and sighed.

"What is it, Netto?" He said numbly. He heard nothing, as Netto tried to sum up his thoughts.

"… Laika… do you think Enzan will return to us…" The young brunette said quietly, a hope in his tone. "Do you think… he'll return to normal again…?" Laika's heart squeezed again and his throat tightened. What kind of question was that? How could he possibly answer something like that without hurting Netto? He swallowed hard to get rid of the painful feel.

"Netto…" Laika said bitterly, "I really… don't think I can answer that question." He shut his eyes tightly, trying to think of more things to say. "We'll… just have to hope for the best… and see what happens…" He heard the young boy whimper in worry.

"I don't want to wait…" he grumbled. "I want to know now!" his tone woke Laika up fully, but the young man still refused to open his eyes. "Rockman's been hurt so badly that it's not even funny! He is barely hanging on by a thread! Enzan—!" Netto paused for a moment, throat beginning to sore up. "Laika… I'm scared for Enzan…" Netto sat up straight, looking at the cold boy. He looked as if he were frozen in all time and space… caught in a moment—a moment of terror… "Nobody even knows what's wrong with him…" Netto's voice faded into tire and contempt. He hunched over in agony of what was happening. How else could he respond? He felt like he was losing—or close to losing—two very important people in his life. "What am I supposed to do, Laika?"

The soldier looked at Netto in agony. The boy was right… what could they do? They didn't know how to change anything; these were matters beyond their own understanding and all they could do was watch from day one. At first, they could have at least gesture a few words… but now… they couldn't even do that…

The more Laika thought, the more feelings of impending doom overwhelmed him. There was a long silence, meaning Netto had either fallen into his own thought or into sleep. Either way, Laika let himself relax on the outside, but his insides…

They were tearing…

Chapter 9 End

Was that a cliffhanger? Did it seem like a cliffhanger?

I don't know…

Just to let you know, what's happened will be explained in the next chapter… but for now, I must work on that one shot! I'm sorry this was a fairly annoying and seemingly rushed chapter. Did it seem rushed? I really don't know—I'm my worst critique, so I'm paranoid.

Read and Review! If not I shall die a sorrowful death of doom and gloom!


	10. Chapter 10 The Hedgehog's Dilemma

**Mental Trauma**

Chapter 10; The Hedgehog's Dilemma

"Netto," Laika called, snapping the boy out of his deep thought. He turned to face the older Net Savior, with the face of longing and annoyance. He had frozen completely, not letting himself move. Laika had a fierce glare upon him, though it hardly inclined violence. He was sending a telepathic message to Netto almost. 'Do it.' The voice rang. He swallowed hard and nodded.

"E-Enz-an…" He placed his hand over the quilt of where the boy's chest lay underneath. His voice shook as his hand did the same. "R-rise and shine…" He tensed as Enzan's face scrunched up, fighting the rude awakening. He was never a morning person in the first place—the boy mused—not that he ever complained. Netto pulled his hand away, lips trembling; he added a meek "please?" with that, Enzan's face lightened. Netto got off the bed and walked away before he could see the boy regain full consciousness. Laika turned his back as well, and grabbed the red PET.

"Enzan…" Laika said rather uneasily, "I want to show you something…" He clutched the pieces of machinery tightly within his hand. "Wake up…" He said almost coldly, eyes fixated on the glowing screen. The green suddenly flashed red data, forming into the red and purple Navi. Blues looked a little disoriented as he regained his consciousness. He was unable to quite realize where he was at the moment, as Laika—instead of Enzan greeted him this morning.

"L-Laika-san… why are you—" Before he could finish, the outside world's background moved and twisted. He had nearly fallen in dizziness, but regained stance when he met a familiar face. It brought him a new solace, but as he looked longer and deeper into it, he felt terror. What he finally saw was a total nightmare. "Enzan-sama…what—what is this?" Blues' hands trembled, as he reached forward to touch the screen. His jaw dropped in horror. "Your eyes… your beautiful eyes…" he whispered, lips quivering. "You…"

Enzan wearily blinked. It was slow and weakly. And as his eyelids slid open, it revealed a dull, morbid gray, a misty flavor around the iris. His eyes hadn't completely opened, and they weren't about to. What worried him more—Enzan was white as a sheet of paper, his lips—if he could see properly, was an extremely pale blue… there was almost no color in them. His black hairs had seemed to gray a tinge, and his white seemed to dull.

That was when there came the ice cold feeling that Blues suddenly succumb to.

Enzan looked almost…

Dead…

Enzan… this wasn't Enzan… it had to be an imposter. Blues would tell himself this.

Why?

It's because, it had to be true…

"Enzan-sama... what happened? You look…" His voice cracked. What could he say? His tongue had been cut off… The screen moved a little, as Laika handed it to Enzan.

"Blues…" Enzan said, though no one could hear it; his name was breathed out. He almost simply mouthed it. The red Navi gave a pained smile, as his hands stroked the screen weakly. It was almost an obsessive gesture; something happened to his little Enzan, which made him something unholy. He jumped as the outside seemed to move in one sudden swift drop. His screen faced up, as he was now placed in Enzan's lap. Enzan looked away, and toward Laika. "Blues…" he said dully. "This is Blues."

"Enzan-sama,"

Laika was silent, refusing to answer the question. Although seemingly numb minded, Enzan could come to his own conclusions.

"I see…" He said slowly, his head slowly bending down to take a long look at Blues. The silence was throat wrenching, as his eyes… they did not seem to linger within any direction. They seemed to pierce through Blues, and into the background, through the sea of data, his very bed sheets, his thigh that the PET nestled upon, the bed, the floor…

He was looking at nothing.

"This… is Blues…" Enzan said, almost icily. His voice was most definitely dead, most definitely his… and yet somehow, it was well alive… and it was him. It was Enzan, deep within the crevices of this haunting voice. However, the other feeling seemed to be powerful…

Much more powerful.

"Yes," Blues said, voice shaking, as he took a few steps back, "Blues… I am… Blues… And you are my Net Operator." The red Navi held his hand to his chest, as if to prepare for an impact, as he added his last. "You are… my operator… right?" He asked rather nervously. He gave a hard look at this dead… child. "I have… some… data to reformat," he smiled unusually, and excused himself, "first, please hand me to Laika, Enzan-sama… I'd like… to speak with him…" There was a few moments pause, and then Enzan's hand covered the screen. "His hands are dead white," Blues noted under his breath, as he was handed toward Laika. The background turned, and as Laika's face came into view, it began to move away from the previous direction.

Laika gave the Navi yet another annoyed look.

"What?" He said bluntly, in a way that it didn't sound like a question. Blues looked to the floor of his data tiles, as he began to recollect his vocabulary.

"Is that… really… Ijuuin Enzan?" He said, question as true as it could sound. His eyes fell into the mercy of Laika's reaction.

"Yes…" the militant said with a very deadly tone. "That's Enzan-sama." Blues looked up in shock with his outside showing no reaction.

He was being mocked.

"Laika…" Blues said warily, "What has happened? Why is Enzan as such? Was there an accident that I was not aware of?" He was cut short of his questions as Laika bared his fangs and growled. He heard the door click closed in the outside world. Giving him the drastic assumption that he did that so no one could hear his helpless screams of agony, Blues took a nervous step back.

"Accident? Yeah sure there was an accident! Do you want to know what it was?" His voice raised, as his anger seemed fairly obvious, and his face contorted, Blues swallowed hard, not sure as to respond or not, because he knew if he responded, it would end up being a pun no matter what he said. Instead he responded with a sufficient standing-of-the-up perfectly straight. Laika gave him a strange look, now he himself became unsure of whether to finish. It didn't take long for Blues to realize what Laika was inclining. He bit his virtual lip hard.

"Laika-san…" He took a drowsy breath before he continued. "I'm… the accident… aren't I?" Blues said sadly. Laika's face dampened, as he realized what position he put the red Navi into. "I… I've damaged Enzan-sama with my own… two… hands…" His arms trembled toward his face, and he felt a drastic surge of uneasiness run through him. He gasped in pain, as his heart wrenched. He had all feelings as well…

No matter how fake…

"I hurt…" He took a breath of air, his eyes widen in intense agony. "Enzan…Enzan-sama" his eyes darted back and forth to find a place to leer at. His breaths turned shallow as he felt a provoking fear challenge him. It was a fear that intended death, lived death, played with death…

It was death…

Blues gave a distraught grin, holding his shoulders close he collapsed into a board of data that frizzed in the process. He could care less if it were exploding and sent him up in flames. "I…did I… kill him?" Laika's eyes widened at the prospect. He in fact found it a very good question indeed.

Laika rubbed his temples and sighed, "Blues, I never said you killed him…"

"Can you say I didn't?" Blues said rather quickly. Laika raised an eyebrow at the formidable question. This was getting ever so slightly annoying, but for some reason he had the feeling that this was the easy part. Therefore, he sucked it up, realizing by the end of this he'd be pulling a proverbial rabbit out of his ass…

"Blues… is there any proof that you killed him? I mean, he's lying in there as we speak." Laika said, bored with this game. Blues shook his head no.

"Can you prove to me that he's alive?" Laika blinked at the strange question. What would that mean? Enzan wasn't beyond those doors? Blues took a deep breath, doing his best to get his bearings straight. He crossed his arms and gave a challenging look up at Laika beneath the visor, but the aura he gave off—digital or not—was more than enough for him to know what Blues was feeling. "Laika… Laika-san… prove to me that my Enzan-sama is alive in there; open that door and take a good look. Immediately return and tell it to my face that he most definitely is alive…" Blues smiled graciously, "think you can do that?" Laika scoffed, irritated with this dumb game of words. Laika rolled his eyes and closed them. He was going to do this, and he'd be right. Enzan would be alive and well in there…

No he wouldn't…

He already knew that…

However, he wasn't about to go down without a fight, "Fine, Blues. You want to see Enzan alive? He's alive! I'll tell you he's alive!" His hand reached for the doorknob, and his heart jumped. Was he crazy? Who was he trying to prove? Blues was of no relevance to him at this point in time, other than Enzan's killer—no! Not killer! Enzan was alive and well! Laika shook his head profusely and his hand wrapped itself around the doorknob and twisted…

He froze yet again…

Blues' preaching had really gotten to him, What if he really wasn't there? Maybe these nine days he was sitting unconscious in the chair, completely dreaming the whole days as Enzan being there! If the opened the door, Enzan may not be there, the room could be empty!

Or perhaps Enzan could be there!

Yet again Laika shook his head like mad. The conflicts were getting boring and mundane… He made a last twist to hear the door click, meaning it was all the way turned. With that, he slowly began to push the door open, as the light began to blow out from the within. He took a slight peek in, nervous as if the plague were behind the doors. Instead of a plague, he saw Enzan, sitting at the side of his bed, staring at something.

"See Blues? He's alive and well!" Laika whispered, as not to disturb Enzan from whatever he was so fixated on. He took a look at Blues, who merely shook his head.

"What ever happened to taking a good look?" Laika gritted his teeth, but surrendered to the ridiculous dare. He swallowed hard, and looked through again, pushing the door a little further every second. He could hear small whispers of nothing inside, assuming that either Enzan was talking to himself, or he was being spoken to by Netto. Laika shook his head yet again and took the latter half. He pushed the door so it was halfway open, but it was as if Enzan didn't notice, but with good reason. What he heard wasn't whispers.

They were sobs.

"Netto, why—what's the matter?" Laika trotted toward the two nervously. Enzan's head slowly turned up, and an alien look loomed over his face, which scared him to no end.

"He doesn't stop crying," Enzan said listlessly, hand entangled in Netto's hair. "I cannot see what's wrong with him." His head tilted to the side, as he continued petting the brunette. Laika blinked, as he could see a part of Enzan's pants darkening from wetness beneath him.

"Laika-san…" Blues said quietly. The mint-headed soldier paid a knowing glance at him. "I think you better tell me what has happened…" Laika pursed his lips for a moment, and nodded.

"Where…" Laika started slowly. "Where… do you want to start?"

---

Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Spare me! I have a genuine excuse as to why I didn't submit! Usually winter holidays means quicker updates for you people, but for me it isn't. I had a hectic week! I had my brother's work to proofread, AMVs to make, shopping to get done; I lost my rough draft for my stories, pieces of Artwork to submit and worst of all MY INTERNET CRASHED OVER HALF THE CHRISTMAS BREAK… So I don't have the one shot (but I'm making a new one, and it saved on the computer and the paper rough draft is hidden in a very safe compartment… where is the compartment anyway? I forgot!)

I know that I should be more organized and I'm doing what I can, so far I'm hoping you guys like this chapter, because I had a hell of a time redoing this.

---

"…and… something weird happened…" Laika said slowly. He'd been talking for about an hour, trying to clear things up. "There was a charge of electricity, and you reverted back into the PET… Enzan hits the ground… with it in his hands…" Laika held his own in front of his face, as if to emphasize. "We took him home, and you to SciLab for repairs… when we came back, we found Rockman partially deleted… We took him to SciLab as well for repairs, but we're not sure… Blues?" Laika looked at the PET, to find the red Navi with his back turned. He sat on the floor like a shamed child. "Blues…" Laika said slowly, "Don't do this, you look pathetic… Err, Blues? Blues," the solder stupidly shook the PET to find signs of life. Instead, Blues tipped over and hit the floor, revealing a stretchy stitched face. Laika stood there dumbfounded, realizing he may as well be talking to a brick wall. "Ka—Kawarimi!" Laika shrilled. (Kawarimi is a replacement. Spoiler: He's pulling a Trill Insert stupid laughter)

"My apologies, Laika-san. I was hoping that you would not notice my absence." Blues voice came through the PET, though Laika could see nothing.

"Blues? Where are you?" He said, hot in the face from being fooled. He felt like strangling the red Navi right then and there, but as usual detained his real feelings.

"I'm setting up the dimensional area generator. I would appreciate it if you came here, I can't enter the natural plain without a host. Not poltergeist wise either; I just need the PET." Laika twitched for a few moments longer, realizing he had stopped breathing; he took a deep breath and sighed, grunting in agreement. "Arigatou," Blues said rather quickly.

"There would be no use arguing with you Blues, so I might as well right?" he walked toward the unholy room, which crossed out all boundaries between man and machine in its own way. "Could I ask why you would want to come out?" He said as the door slid open hauntingly, he stepped in as the room began to glow and spark its rainbows.

"I can't do anything while trapped within that little box," Blues said lamenting, "It's almost like a video conference; you're there, but you really aren't…" He paused in his setup, and lowered his head in silence. It was as all Net Navi were built; they couldn't touch their operators in that sense, not even in cross fusion could they do such, so they found ways to do so, when ever they got the chance, it made them feel good. It was a feeling that couldn't be mistaken for anything else…

It made them feel real…

Blues shooed the thoughts out of his head, and continued with his work. "There's a small casing of chips to your right, please slot one in. I am plugging out now." Blues said, and a red flash shot into the PET, Blues stood beside the Kawarimi. Laika scoffed.

"Now I can't tell which is which," he said in a mocking tone. Blues raised an eyebrow at the interesting sense of humor. The background moved as Laika made his way to the colored chips. Taking one in hand he nodded in Blues' direction. "Holo-chip… Slot… In…" He said slowly and numb. He held out the PET, and as it began to glow, he stepped away from it, and within seconds, Blues materialized before him, his shoulder glowing with the colors of the chip. "Hikari-hakase has made slight modifications in the chip design since you last used it… not that you recall. You won't get shocks anymore." The soldier said rather dully. The two glared at each other for a few long, painful moments. "I had a mission to do a few nights ago that I postponed. I've been here for nine days, I don't trust his maids for a minute; I think they could be Fan girls…" Laika grinned at Blues. "I trust you in keeping Enzan safe." The red Navi for a moment was baffled, but nodded in agreement.

"Of course," Blues said simply, then returned the grin, "Fight them off with a stick if I have to." He held out his hand for Laika to receive, "I apologize greatly for all of the trouble I have caused you, and I will do all in my power to change things…" Laika shook his head.

"This'll be out of character for me to say… but shut up." Blues blinked in confusion, but smiled in amusement. "You're no trouble… usually… now go." He pointed to the door with one hand, and shoved Blues with another. He watched as Blues walked out of the room.

"A-Arigatou…" Blues said quickly, as he continued through the corridor. Laika sighed, as he too went out of the room in the opposite direction.

"Laika-san…" Searchman said slowly, Laika pulled out the PET and acknowledged the green Navi. "Your mission doesn't start until tomorrow…" He raised an eyebrow at Laika. The soldier was silent for a moment, and shrugged.

"Judgment…" Laika said with a grin on his face, "It must be impaired…"

---

"Enzan-sama," Blues called, knocking nervously on the door, "May I come in?" for a minute, the red Navi went cross-eyed. He'd never said that before, but it felt good. Nervously his hand touched the doorknob, knowing the exact process of how to open it, but still very unsure of himself. "Lefty loose, righty tight…" Stupidly, he turned it to the right, but it worked anyway "in exception to doors." Blues mused. He pushed the door open, and Enzan greeted him with an awkward stare. "Enzan-sama…" Blues said uneasily, the duo colored boy tilted his head. He eased Netto off, who sat himself straight on the floor. Enzan stood up, and eyed Blues suspiciously. "I'm… back?"

"I know." The Ijuuin said bluntly. He opened his mouth to speak, but it took many moments for something to actually come out, "Welcome home." Blues nodded, and looked at Netto curiously.

"Netto, you may want to return home." It felt awkward to talk to the brunette at the moment, but he did anyway. "Your parents may be worried. Uh…" He took a deep breath, "I… am sure that… Rockman… will be more than alright. He is… strong…" 'Stronger than me, perhaps…' "I apologize, for everything I've caused you…" Hikari Netto was somebody that he held dear to him, but he never really said much; how many times he had saved him from a tight spot he didn't know any more, so he didn't quite know what to say when he realized Rockman was in critical condition. Even though Laika didn't say much, his tone was rather obvious. The brunette wiped his bloodshot eyes, and slowly pulled himself up. He gave a longing look toward Enzan.

"Hikari…" the Ijuuin said very slowly. "Go home." Netto took one last look at Blues, and glanced at Enzan. He nodded and began to slowly make his way out the door. As he stood beside the red Navi, he spoke with pleading words.

"Bring him back…" he said "please… bring him home…" the clicks of his heels began in a steady pace out the door, which clicked shut behind him. Blues sighed heavily, and took a hard look at Enzan.

"What is it?" he said, plain and simple. "Reformatting the files went well I'm trusting." Blues took a glance behind him, to check the door had not shifted inward. His eyes reverted back to Enzan, who stood there with a nonchalant look in his eyes. It was one only Blues could see, but the face he had was really… dull…

"You must've said something …" Blues said numbly, "to make Netto cry like that… He's usually so impervious to insults…"

"I merely called his name. He seems to be weaker than you claim…" Blues shrugged inwardly; at least he had some sort of conversation.

"Enzan-sama…" Blues said, slightly apprehensive. He took a few steps forward to his Net Op. "What's happened to you? Are you really—" his throat got caught, as he choked on the final word. "Are you…gone?" there was a silence as classified thoughts ran through his mind; dank feelings that spelled hopeless. Enzan merely sat down, legs tired. Blues continued toward Enzan, and kneeled before him. "Enzan-sama…" as much as he knew his question was unanswerable, he asked it, "are you there?" Again, the Ijuuin tilted his head to the side curiously, like a deer in the headlights.

"Blues…" Enzan said slowly, he eerily blinked. White as paper, dulled hair; it was very unnerving. His eyes lost luster and yet glowed beautifully at the same time.

"Enzan-sama!" Blues called out loud, "You're in there, and I know you are! Please, return to normal! Please…" He clutched one of Enzan's cold hands in his own; "Please!" he lowered his head against Enzan's knee. Where could he go from here? He didn't even recall what happened. It was lost data…

"Blues…" his tone was of nothing, and his eyes looked down the Navi's locks of hair. 'This is Blues…' he told himself, 'but who is Blues?' he asked himself. 'Blues… is my Navi… I am his operator…' His eyes twitched in conflict. 'I died… yet Blues speaks to me…'

"Enzan-sama, please come back…" Blues continued to beg, at a loss of what to do. He just closed his eyes and leaned there in silence…

It was hopeless…

"Blues…" Enzan called quietly. He opened his eyes in surprise, as the hand pulled out of his. Slowly, he raised his head toward his operator, not knowing what to expect. Much to his surprise, Enzan's hands were wrapped around his helmet. 'Blues… I want to see this… Blues…' He gently tugged the helmet off, not taking his eyes from the red Navi. The silver locks few over his face and everywhere, it was almost… 'Amusing'…

"Enzan-sama… I…" hands came between his locks that blocked his view, and trailed to his sides. It was almost like an unveiling. Enzan's eyes glowed a little. Not a lot, but a little.

"Blues…" he said slowly, "Kimi wa… ore no Navi... My Navi…" his lips very slowly curved into a given smile, as he wiped a tear from the red Navi's eyes that was so close to falling, his sun yellow eyes blurred as more tears began to form. Blues doesn't cry… he doesn't cry… Blues doesn't…

Screw it.

He pulled Enzan forward into his arms, and wrapped around him tightly. "Enzan-sama!" he cried. Unsure of what he was doing, he let himself go. He knew how stupid he looked right now, but… never mind…

He could deal with that another day...

Enzan was wide-eyed in surprise at the sudden motion. 'Blues is crying… he's happy… and he's embracing me…' slowly, he closed his eyes, and wrapped his own around Blues. He sighed, feeling safe, comfortable…

And alive…

He leaned further into Blues' chest, and began to hear a slow, steady beat.

"Blues… I'm home…"

End Chapter

I'm sorry, that took so long. If you people are wondering, "Vat the vack happened?" I can't clear it up any further than what I've done…

Can we just say… it's the power of love? I don't know how to put it!

I want to further my apologies and grovel, in hopes that you guys won't flame me… I was late, I know…

VERY late.

It's not over yet, I still have one or two more chapters to go through… maybe three… I don't know… We still have yet to revive Rockman remember? Our lovable Blue Navi?

Read and Review

I BEG YOU HAVE MERCY!


	11. Chapter 11 Fight For You

**Mental Trauma**

Chapter 11 Fight for you

Laika piled his hands on top of each other, and placed them oh so delicately on his lap. He turned back and forth on his chair in the dark, as the curtains shielded him from the light of the day. He was suddenly regretting his leaving, and wished that he could go back; to make sure everything was okay. Hopefully Blues hadn't gone rogue and strangled Enzan to death or something. He blinked at the thought, and shook his head to the point of insanity. No! Thoughts of strangle is bad! Laika smacked his forehead with the ball of his hand, resulting in a loud clunking sound in his head.

"Damn…" Laika said, annoyed with it all. "If I'm going to leave like that, I better actually have something planned next time." The mint-haired soldier scratched his nose awkwardly. He soon brought it higher up and into his hair, careful as to not let the wedge get in the way of his scratching and whatnot. "Oh god…" he pulled his hand out of his hair, knocking off the wedge in the process. His eyes were rather wide with insurmountable shock.

"What is it?" Searchman said concerned, putting down the polish to his sniper rifle. There was a silence as Laika recollected his wedge and brushed it off, putting it back so delicately on his head. Searchman felt like falling over in the process.

"Searchman…" Laika said rather slowly and conspicuously. "Would it… come as a surprise to you… if I said I'm bored?" within seconds there was a loud clatter in the PET, and scuffling clickety clacks of a certain someone picking up their rifle, most likely doing something not short of a face fault. "Searchman, is everything okay?" Laika peered into the PET, as the green Navi didn't seem to be present. He watched the access button turn as usual in the background as he waited for a response, knowing that his Navi was tidying up his mess. He almost jumped when Searchman popped up quickly, rifle hooked on his back, and a hand over his mouth as he coughed. "I'll take that as a yes…" Laika said amused.

"Ahem, Laika-san would it… interest you if you made a stop at SciLab? I would like to see how Rockman is faring; I'm considerably worried." Laika straightened up in silence, staring hard at the green Navi. He just needed something to stare at; Searchman was there already. "It was quite a vital area; it's quite beyond obvious that you know that." The soldier nodded solemnly, his eyes moving into a different direction.

"I know, Searchman. I know." Laika said listlessly, but in such a way that Searchman could tell that Laika was reluctant. Who could blame him? It was a recent memory, and a horrible one, something that anyone would want to forget. The green Navi however, still wanted to be there for his young friend.

"Laika-san," said Searchman, "You know, they say that when you visit your… _friends_ and wish them well they get recover faster right?" Laika blinked, and turned complete attention to Searchman. _What_ did he just say? He never really thought that his Navi would ever say something like that, but then again there were lots of things that nobody would ever think of him saying but he said anyway. Laika smiled at his Navi.

"Searchman," Laika said fairly pleasant, the green Navi stood at attention, and awaited his superior's continuing. "Searchman, you're a good man."

"Uh—you mean _Navi_,"

"No, I mean _man_." Laika said as a matter-of-factly. He hadn't seen Searchman as a Navi for a long time now. Maybe he's seen him as one of his subordinates once every now and then, but hardly ever a Network Navigator and he never saw himself as an Operator. They were just two good friends, working as a team… with one of them of higher rank. He'd just add that in for fun in his musings. The two shared hapless grins at each other. "Now," Laika started, "Let's go see our _friend_." Laika got out of his chair with much clattering. He took a few steps forward… falling on his face in the process. "Where're the lights?" Searchman shook his head in embarrassment. Every weird phrase came with a weird incident…

---

"_I'm… going to kill Netto… with my own… hands…" the dark Navi strained, pushing against his light, doing his best to plunge the sword deeper into him. He gasped as the one his light possessed crackled throughout his data and panted. Both Rockman and Rockman whimpered beneath their swords._

"_Netto-kun…" the light groaned, "Watashi… Netto-kun o mamoru!"(I'm not too sure that I said this write, I didn't pick this up from anything, but I've been studying particles, and I tried to put together a sentence like this! It means "I will protect Netto" or something along those lines. Please I beg of you, correct me right away if I'm wrong!) He let out a cry, not sure whether it was of strength or of the agony of a blade in his stomach, either way, he did his best to push the blade further into his counterpart, as the other did him. _

_How long had he been like this? Since when did he ever want to hurt Netto? It was unthinkable! Yet somehow, something brought him to do more than think of it. For a while, he was more than ready to slice a hole through his little brother, and perhaps even have the gall to have a taste of his blood! _

_Okay, maybe not that far… _

_He just thanked god that he could stop himself at the moment, but right now he was focusing more on how to defeat his dark half, wherever he may come from…_

_However it seemed quite impossible at the moment… their strength was evenly matched, and it was as good as any stalemate could ever get... He was getting tired, as his doppelganger gave him a psychotic grin, and licked his lips teasingly._

"_Netto-kun is _mine_." He wheezed. Rockman—the good Rockman—gritted his teeth in annoyance and pain._

"_No! Chigau!" he howled, taking a deep toothy breath. (It means along the lines of 'I beg to differ', in this case I make it 'You're wrong!') "You won't lay a finger on Netto-kun! I WON'T LET YOU!" At very long last, he made a move, and sliced the blade to the side, pulling the sword out of his dark. He let out a cry of agony and torture, falling backwards, his sword slicing up as it pulled out, barely grazing his light's icon, who shrilled and collapsed to the floor. Blades dematerializing, Rockman lay helpless on the floor. _

"_Netto-ku…"_

_---_

"Papa! What's happening to Rockman?" The brunette cried, watching as his Navi shrilled and writhed, his icon glowing a warning red. His body seemed to contort and twist in agony. "Rockman? Rockman, are you okay?" Netto's hands slammed against the glass, as he called for his brother. "Niisan!"

"NETTO-KUN," Rockman called, voice seeming to flux. "Netto-kun!"

"Rockman! ROCKMAN! H-hang in there! Papa," Netto took a violent glare to his father, who scrambled over the screen that sparked the Net Navi's data.

"I-Incredible! I've never seen anything like this!" The doctor seemed to glow as he ogled what he saw before him, which didn't exactly appeal to the brunette net savior at the moment. His father quickly caught one, "Oh! R-readings are way off the scale; his physical structure should've dematerialized by now!" Netto blinked, as he awaited a better explanation, "In other words… Netto," His father said with a rather surprised tone, "Rockman is… resisting deletion!" Netto's eyes flew open in radical surprise, was resisting such a thing even possible? It was like fighting ultimately death up to certain measures. In fact… it was just like facing death. Netto stood dumbfounded, at how his Navi could really fight back such a thing. It wasn't a disease; it was the fight between goings from this world, to the beyond.

"Rockman," Netto whispered. Suddenly, a new surge of energy ran through him, almost as a jolt. His face of worry and impending doom changed to a hysterical grin, as his fists clenched so tight his knuckles were white. He gave a well motivated and powerful cry, "ROCKMAN," He shrieked, punching his fist into the air "Ganba, Ganba, GANBA!" He cheered (traditionally, when the Japanese cheer for each other, that's what they generally cry, "Do your best!" and the like ) this kind of miracle didn't come too often, so you'd have to let him have his share of whooping. His father, though feeling like his ears would explode, let the whooping continue.

"Rockman," He called quietly, "come out of this alive…"

---

"_Netto-kun… it hurts! It burns so badly!" the blue Navi cried, clutching his icon, which had a piece torn off. It was hard to bear; the icy hot feeling was more than enough to send him to hell and back. His shallow breaths faltered as he felt a kick to the side, the wind getting knocked right out. He shrilled in agony. He cried out his operator's name, which seemed to give him some sort of solace to the pain._

"_Weak…" a voice muttered close to his ear. It was dark and nerve racking. "You think you can beat me, and then you lay on the ground so helpless… when in fact I'm still here…" Rockman felt himself been pulled up by the neck, choking as he was lifted into the air. "You hurt me pretty bad little man, I'm going to make you pay…" Rockman's eyes slowly slid open, as it revealed his darker side again, he received a knee to the stomach._

---

The panels sparked and crackled, sending the professor backward for a few moments. "What the—" He returned to the panel, trying to peer thorough the smoke that came from the piece of scrap. ""It seems that Rockman's resistance is weakening! A part of his mental operating subroutines just froze on him!"

"What!" Netto whirled around, fist now at half mast, "Is that like brain damage?" the net savior asked stupidly. His father nodded nervously, pressing hard at the keys.

"It was one of the core programs, if anything else freezes it may leave Rockman as good as brain dead! I'm trying to send him a back up; it was vital, but not irreplaceable." As he pressed on the receive button, triple notes sounded, indicating, "Transaction failed! No! Not possible!" the doctor slightly panicked, and restarted the process of beeping and whatnot. The annoying sound came again, almost like a game show, Netto mused, except instead of money, a life was on the line, and this was the impossible question. "I can't see anything wrong! I should be able to access the main subroutines!" the doctor cursed under his breath and tried one more time, but only finding himself at another loss. "NO! Rockman let me in!" he cried, slamming his fists just beneath the keys. Netto turned back to watch his brother writhe and twist and cry. He clutched his heart tightly, and gritted his teeth.

"Rokkuman… Don't do this to me. Please don't do this to me…" he shut his eyes tight, and let out a painful wail, "ROKKUMAAAAAAAAAAN!

---

"_ROKKUMAAAAAAAN!" A voice came in the crevices of his mind, a cry that shrilled in the very far end of it. It was a voice he knew well, better than anything. He could hear it echo in his mind, as he hit the floor hard. "HANG IN THERE!"_

"_N-Netto…kun… GAH!" he received a boot to the face, not that he could feel all that well anymore. He rolled further and further, finally coming to a sliding halt. He mumbled out groans of agony as he staggered to his feet. "Why—why should I h-hate Netto-kun? He's fa-hamily! He's… my little brother!" He wheezed, nearly tripping again. Her heard his counterpart cackle aloud, obviously amused with something he said._

"_**Family, **hah! Is that what you call it now?" The darker half seemed to grin over the concept. Rockman took interest; curious as to what his dark side meant. His face fell stern and threatening, "Don't you think that you could be out there, experiencing all of those things that your… **brother** is? Instead of inside this worthless piece of data and scrap metal, you could frolic in the grass?" the dark said mockingly, but in a way his anger seemed to echo in the better Navi's mind. "It should've been he who died, instead of us!"_

"_No! It's not like that!" Rockman contradicted, it felt weird, because it wasn't the dark Rockman from the previous, he knew that. This was a part of him, separated from his consciousness. It hardly crossed his mind, but was this what his subconscious longed for? Of course one could dream about the real world, but he's been there before. Could he have truly longed for touching the earth from the very beginning? No, it couldn't be true; he could never be so selfish… could he? "Netto-kun and I… this way we… It's not like that!" Rockman stammered, feeling threatened. "Whether I… died or not doesn't matter! So long as I can be around Netto-kun in my own way, it doesn't matter what way I am! If Netto were the one to die…" He felt something squeeze his heart, and he collapsed to the ground, along with his counterpart. The two grimaced in pain. "Bad thought… bad thought…" Rockman said miserably._

"_Exactly! If your dear little Netto-kun died, wouldn't you two be in the same boat? You two would be together in your own little way! It'd be you two, side by side in your own little world! Does it really matter where you are? " The dark said almost pleasantly. "If we kill Netto, his consciousness will be brought here by dear old Daddy!" He breathed heavy, and then pushed himself up with a groan. "I'm just as good as helping you!" He took a couple steps toward his counterpart, reaching a hand toward him. "Don't you think it'd be so nice that way? Here; take my hand…" he said in a low voice, almost teasing and seductive. (Can't get much more villainy than this!) Well, his father would probably do the same to save and preserve Netto-kun's mind. This way, they wouldn't be so far apart, and he always wondered what it would be like as a tag team… Rockman slowly reached toward the darker hand, "Yes… we can be together with Netto…in our own…little…way…"_

"_Netto-kun…" Rockman shut his eyes tight, and slapped the offering hand away. "I'd never do that to Netto-kun!" He pushed himself backwards, his left hand over his right forearm, "Rokku Bustaa!" (Rock Buster, Baby!) He cried, with his arm rematerializing into his lovable default weapon. Aiming towards his doppelganger, "I'm not like you! Not one bit! Chyaaj Shotto!"(CHARGE SHOT) The barrel glowed a bright red (Because I don't like pink) which grew large and sparked._

"_Wait—what the hell do you think you're doing? Do you know the consequences of destroying me? I-I'm a part of you!" the dark Navi panicked, stumbling backwards from his better half, facing down the barrel of justice so to speak (Corny! CORNY/goes to wash mouth out with soap/). "A-Aim that somewhere else, you sniveling no good little gnat! (Ka)" he howled, kicking backwards nervously._

"_You can't be me! You could never be a part of me! I know I'd never think of something so cruel about Netto-kun! It doesn't matter! IT DOESN'T MATTER!" He let the developed shot go, heading straight and fast toward his counterpart, who shrilled as he became consumed in the blast. Rockman began to feel his body burn, for even though the evil wasn't part of him, somehow they shared a link. He wrapped arms around himself and moaned, feeling his wound burn. He was partially lying, that was part of him… a tiny piece that grew in part of the infection that he received, and it hurt to know that he himself felt that desire at all, even if it was less than one percent. Deep inside were selfish thoughts, and that was enough to haunt him for a lifetime. His hand returned, and he collapsed to the ground, feeling his inner world darken, knowing that he would soon awaken…_

"_Netto-kun…"_

_---_

"Rockman…" Netto sighed, as he saw that the blue Navi's screams weakened, his face softened, and the thrashing halted. Something had gone on inside of his Navi's mind, and Rockman had succeeded in overcoming it. His hands palpated the window that obscured his reach and smiled at his brother's contented face. He turned to his father, who leaned back in his chair, wiping smoke off of his glasses and face, which turned and nodded in his direction. The two shared grins and giggles, as one should always do after a time like this. No one really needed to say that Rockman's status was improving, for they could already tell. Netto slowly turned around, and leaned against the glass, letting himself fall down to the floor…

"Hello floor…" Netto said drowsily, rubbing the smooth surface of the laboratory, earning chuckles from his father. He went back to work after giving his son a gentle pat on the head, and perhaps if Netto was hearing things correctly, was beginning to mutter his prayers of thank you for the safety of the young blue Navi that he proudly called his son. N He smiled, closed his eyes and relaxed as he sat upon the cold tile floor. He was so tired he could sleep there… had Laika not suddenly barged in through the door with a crying pant. Netto frowned, not quite in the mood to open his eyes as it was the first time he got a chance at relieved sleep. Laika panted as he leaned against the now cracked doorframe. The doctor turned to the Sharo soldier in confusion, with a look that said 'what the hell did you do to my door and why' all over it.

"Netto, is everything okay? Netto," Laika said instantaneously when he saw Netto lay there. He darted toward the younger Net savior and put an arm around his shoulder and shook him. "Are you alright? Netto? Wake up! Netto?" He stopped as he felt the boy scramble out of his agitating grip.

"Alright, alright, enough already! I'm awake, okay? So rude you are!" Netto said in annoyance, rubbing at his eyes. "I try to take a nap and look what happens, Papa!" The doctor merely chuckled. Laika slightly embarrassed but not about to show it, looked around the room slightly dumbfounded; had he not recently heard that there was a power shortage within the area? He only assumed that meant Rockman was in danger.

"Netto," Laika said slowly, "What happened to Rockman? Is he alright?" the boy blinked momentarily, and then smiled, giving the other boy thumbs up. Laika sighed in relief and closed his eyes for a moment, opening them when Netto gave him a poke in the cheek. Startled, he blinked at the younger Net Savior. He felt slightly warm when he saw Netto pout. "Wah—what's the matter?" he asked, almost flustered. Netto crossed his arms and glared at Laika for a moment.

"Laika…" he said slowly and wining. The boy raised an eyebrow. "I…" Intent on the answer, Laika nodded slowly. "I want…" Netto said very slowly, he got onto his knees and smiled. "I want some curry." Laika face faulted so oddly with a groan that nobody got to hear all that often. Netto blinked and scratched his cheek in confusion. 'Was it something I said?' The doctor took notice of the occurrence and started laughing. Apparently, Netto wasn't too in on the joke.

"What's so funny?" Netto looked at the two and wined. Laika gave him an ominous smile and patted him almost affectionately on the head.

"And here we thought that you were going to say something important," Laika said knowingly, making Netto grow in frustration. He was hungry, so sue him!

"Of COURSE it's important! I'm starving and I might not live! So be of some help and get some curry for take out!" he shoved Laika playfully. The soldier grinned and gave him a mock salute out the door. Netto's father's laughter died down, and he sighed. "Papa is Laika going to come back?" he asked stupidly. His father was silent for a moment as he continued typing in some repair data. He chuckled, as he glanced down at his little son.

"I hope so," he said cheerfully, "I'm kind of hungry, myself!"

---

"Enzan-sama! You shouldn't be getting up!" Blues had his arm around his Net Op's waist as he collapsed into him. He was still pale and as thin as a sheet. As far as anyone was concerned, he was in no condition to be going out. "Please, just rest!" Enzan shook his head no with a weak smile, as he leaned into his supportive Navi.

"Blues…" Enzan said weakly, "I can't rest, I've missed nine days of work, and I know my father just won't stand for that." He let Blues lead him into a chair and set down gently. Blues stammered for a moment, knowing how important it was for Enzan's father to acknowledge him; no matter how ignorant his father was he still loved him. Enzan pulled himself toward the desk, rolling in his comfy office chair. He reached for the desk lamp and clicked it on, pulling out his laptop from god knows where. Blues put a disapproving hand on the back of the screen before it clicked open. Enzan looked pleading at the older-looking Navi. "Please, Blues, I need to do some work or I'll kill myself!" Blues frowned, and released the laptop unwillingly. Enzan smiled weakly and said "Thank you, Blues" quietly as his head leaned momentarily on the Navi's shoulder. He pulled away and began to turn on his laptop. Blues rolled his eyes in defeat, and for once, Enzan could see it. His smile broadened and he giggled lightly, "Your eyes are pretty…" Enzan said stupidly, he took in a sharp breath, realizing what he just said. 'I did not just say that out loud.' His face heated up, now doing his best to keep from making eye contact; he felt completely conspicuous at the moment.

Of course, Blues took notice of this and smiled playfully as the boy's face turned a healthy shade of red, head making sharp movements back and forth. At last he found something to focus on; the laptop had loaded, and as soon as he activated his programs, he began typing furiously, doing his best to keep what he said out of his mind. Blues frowned; he didn't like being ignored, especially by Enzan when he was trying so hard to do so. Blues smiled inwardly at himself, beginning to feel playful. He slowly reached toward the backing of the boy's chair, and in a sudden movement spun the boy to face him. Enzan yelped at the sudden motion, leaning backwards to keep a slight distance between him and Blues. Suddenly he felt embarrassed at his reaction, and put himself back into a normal sitting position, and recomposed himself. He stared curious at Blues, keeping the heat from rushing to his face, which was hard considering he was leaning in.

"You like my eyes?" Blues said coyly, his right hand still pinning the chair into one position, and the other running a finger around the boy's jaw-line. In teasing Enzan he was being a little mean, but what self-respecting love-struck Navi wouldn't take advantage of a moment like this, seriously! Enzan darted his eyes down as he made a barely audible sound that confirmed what he said. His face suddenly turned red at the location he just so happened to land onto. Blues' midsection was slim and curved, close to a female's but not totally. It rarely occurred to Enzan that Navis always wore plug-suits, because he never really took a good look.

Enzan's eyes darted away again, his head turning, only to be caught by Blues thumb and index finger. Enzan slowly guided his eyes into Blues, "I like your eyes." Blues whispered knowingly. The boy's face heated again, as he just couldn't look away any more; Blues had gotten too close. Enzan whimpered, and shut his eyes tight, having a feeling of what Blues was about to do. The red Navi stood dumbfounded for a moment and backed off, embarrassed at how Enzan had reacted. Did he not like it?

Enzan blinked as he felt the close aura fade away, he looked at Blues, who had a sad look on his face, and had backed away completely. The Navi smiled weakly, "I'll stop bothering you, then…" he said, reaching for the glowing chip that lay snug on his shoulder. Enzan was slightly shocked.

"Wait, Blues, what're you doing?" He panicked, knowing what Blues was doing, he asked anyway.

"I am deactivating the Holo-chip, that way in the PET I won't be such a distraction." The red Navi smiled toward his Net Op, as his fingers wrapped around the tiny contraption. He closed his eyes and began to glow. It suddenly came to a halt as Enzan dove into Blues, knocking him over with a loud thud.

"No!" Enzan said, pinning Blues' hands to the ground. "You're no distraction! Don't leave me, please!" the boy pleaded, breathing over the Navi's face. His hair hung loosely all over the place, creating waves in the carpet. The red Navi was wide-eyed at Enzan's immediate reaction, and smiled nodding. Enzan released Blues' hands returned the smile, and as he pulled himself up, Blues had grabbed the boy around the waist, preventing him from getting up. The boy stumbled and landed back into Blues, head into the side of the red Navi's collarbone.

"Stay with me," Blues said, "Just a little longer, hmm?" He stroked the boy's hair intently, pulling his hair out of the way; he gently pressed his lips over his forehead. Enzan sighed in defeat, but happily closed his eyes nuzzled Blues neck playfully. Blues purred in content; he had momentarily won the battle against work and play. They could've stayed like that forever…

If only Netto and Laika hadn't barged in on the two.

"Enzan! We bring you much curry to be share—d" Netto's voice faded as he saw the two lay on the floor before him. His eyes widened, as everyone was silent and still. Enzan turned red, and quickly stumbled off of Blues. He sat with his legs folded and out at his sides, while Blues just plain sat on his ass. Laika frowned and put a hand over his face, rubbing at his temple. Netto trembled momentarily, but got the better.

"Uh, I… we brought curry…"

End Chapter

Okay, you wonder as to why I did a segment on Rockman when this is a story on Blues? A friend needed a fillerupper… yeah… so… kind of a side story… did you notice?

Back on Riveting schedule D

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.


	12. Chapter 12 Final leap

**Mental Trauma**

_Oh good god…_ This is so late isn't it! On the lunar new years… Insane really.

I'm sorry, I had 3 school projects, one large test, a fever of 100.4… No more excuses to save me/runs away/

This is the final chapter, thank you readers! I'm sorry, it's a little short, and the ending's not all fantastic… In fact it's bittersweet.

Blah… On with it…

Chapter 12 Final leap

'This world seems to hate me right now. Does it really hate me? Because it really seems to hate me right now…' Enzan began to muse inwardly, completely conscious of the air around the room. It was thick and silent, as the buzzing of machines rang through the air, and the awkward noises of chewing and clatter of spoons seemed to complete it. Every now and then there would be a rainbow-like sound echoing as Blues replaced his Holo-chips as their battery supply depleted. It was a very conspicuous feeling; if there came a new sound or a sharp breath the world would crumble before them. Luckily that wasn't the case, but perhaps somebody would explode.

At last, Laika, being the one with the least _issues_ at the moment, felt the need to butt into the silent conversation-less conversation. He coughed suddenly, to get their attention. Everyone turned to him with pleading eyes, praying that he'd be the cure to the awkward silence. However, the eyes simply gave him nerves, and a mystical force of awkwardness silenced him, as he shoved another load of spice basted yam into his mouth. He chewed as silently as the others did.

Blues was from as far as everybody including himself was concerned, the most unlucky. He'd be the one making the louder noise, and didn't have anything to distract himself, and in this situation, he'd have to keep a distance from Enzan—definitely unethical. He turned his eyes to Enzan, to see that he was now in a similar position to Blues. He had finished his meal too quickly, and now had fists in his lap, looking down at them. His face was an unhealthy shade of red. 'At least he's got _some_ color in it now.' Blues mused, but looked away when either of the two took their eyes off of the bowls.

Netto put down his plate and took a long quiet breath. He stared listlessly at the remainder of his meal, realizing what kind of atmosphere he put his friends and himself into. He sighed inwardly, and decided he'd be the one to put a stop to the awkward feeling. He took a deep breath and raised his head, "So!" Netto started, everyone's attention averting to him, "A… A guy walks into a bar, and there's a group of—" Laika clasped a hand over the boy's mouth and shook his head shamefully.

"That's not an appropriate joke, Netto." Laika said with a tone of warning, perhaps impending doom. Netto laughed sheepishly and put Laika's hand down. Enzan chuckled lightly; fiddling with his fingers in his lap like a child would their own. Blues smiled courteously for a good second or two, but then reverted back to a blank expression, as he thought long and hard about anything that crossed his mind. In this particular time and place of course it was Enzan, and nothing more.

His memory had somehow been wiped of occurrences within that timeframe that his emotions were crippled, and Laika's poorly descriptive storytelling didn't exactly clarify very much. With that, he created an animation of possible occurrences in his mind, idealizing on the things he could've done. He felt the need to kick himself in the virtual ass as each thought crossed; suffocate, mutilate, kick, shred, slash, beat, pummel slit… Castrate; words he felt were sin and purely fowl to even dance within his curiosity. Keeping a shake of the head within was hard, and his head twitching as he stopped himself tended to draw attention. He took a slow, steady breath and stared blankly at the boy sitting parallel.

The brunette had been awfully quiet throughout the entire meal, just staring blank and dazed at bubbles tainted in tan within his curry. He was usually less talkative during meals as he indulged himself in cuisine, but he still would upon occasion—being more than upon it—have a say, whether people were talking or not. Cracking a single wise one (That could no doubt be too evil for this fan fiction's readers) and failing to complete it was unorthodox, and worthy of FBI investigation, had the reason been unknown, anyway.

A light clatter was made as Laika put down his plate gently on the table, silver, spoon being the mechanism of vibration, and covered in remains of the curry's sauce. All eyes reverted to him for a moment, and quickly returned to their respective territories, that being two hands, a brunette, and a bubble within curry. The soldier frowned at the scene before him and his teeth clenched behind his sealed lips, tongue idly cleaning off the remains of the consumed dish (Ow! I'm sorry! I'm SORRY/Gets throttled/). In a sudden movement, that their eyes barely caught, Laika stood up. The three blinked their eyes to his general direction, immediately assuming he had something to say. Hopefully, he could say something this time. His eyes panned their directions one by one, as he mouthed out none-existent words in silence, collecting the phrases that had plunged to the ground.

"Why is it so awkward right now? Can't we just," Laika cringed for a moment, thinking that he'd regret what he was about to say, "can't we just… I don't know; talk this over?" This elicited an eyebrow from his audience; as if it were the first words for a newborn baby that you'd never expect them to say, such as 'Crusader, apocalypse' or perhaps 'Seven Eleven'. He raised his hand as he saw Enzan flinch his eyes back into his bangs, and his fingers trembled rapidly beneath them. The soldier sighed, bent down and picked up his plate, "I'll just… go into the kitchen…" He walked out on them into the carpeted hall, realizing after a few steps how little of the structure did he know of Enzan's humble little home. "I'll… probably find it… eventually…" he wandered through the long corridor, realizing how troublesome this new venture would be. He turned around when he heard a gentle, weak whimper of an acknowledging farewell from the brunette and dual haired boy. Biting his lip, he continued through his voyage, realizing how much it really hurt not just Netto, but himself.

"Oh, my…" Blues said rather awkwardly. "This is indeed awkward." Enzan scoffed, lips curving into a half-hearty smile. Netto placed down his half-eaten bowl of curry, and put his hands in his lap uncomfortably. His face was filled with shame, lips giving into the tendency to tremble.

"I'm sorry, Enzan." Netto said nervously. The eyes turned to him curiously.

"What for…?" Enzan said slowly, as the brunette's head lowered into his hand, tugging vigorously at his hair now. "Netto?"

His lips pursed and he shut his eyes tightly, "To be honest," he said quietly, "I really can't say…" he fell silent after that for very long moments, and the room grew quiet and eyes grew shifty, as if all corners were unsafe, and the world was an audience in their plight…

"Netto… I can't take 'I don't know' as an answer." Enzan had replenished a half decent amount of his composure, and crossed his arms to get some authority. Though, he wasn't sure it was the kind of authority he actually wanted.

"But I really don't know what to say!"

"Then just talk, it'll come out eventually, it always does."

"What if I don't _want_ it to?"

"It will! Just talk to me!"

"I can't!"

"You're talking to me now!"

"I know! I just can't say!"

"Why the hell not!"

"Because, _I love you!_"

Then in the background came a series of clatters and crashes, and a familiar withered cry…

"Nothing," the soldier called in the background, voice cracked. "I just found the storage closet!" the call followed with more clattering, and Blues lolled his head back and rolled his eyes beneath the visor. What an ice breaker, he mused. Within the awkwardness, Netto pushed himself slowly from the couch, hoping the turned and lolled heads would not revert back in his direction.

"Don't move." Blues called out rather listlessly. The brunette yelped, falling back into his seat. Enzan whirled around and blinked, while Blues slowly and hauntingly turned his head. "Don't try getting out of this so easily." Netto hung his head low again, and bit his lip. His eyes burned, they burned a lot as they clouded, and the gentle rain came, with the thunder muddling after.

"I'm… _jealous_ okay? Are you happy, Blues? I'm jealous; I'm being selfish, spoiled, whiny and jealous!" Netto shrilled panic-struck, tugging at his hair. "Enzan… I…" his voice cracked as he lost words to say. "I…l…"

"Netto…" Enzan whispered weakly, "Netto, please don't cry." His arms hovered helplessly over Netto's shivering shoulders, uneasily. He couldn't touch him, he couldn't; it was impossible…

At least until Blues kicked the table out of the way…

Yeah, that just about did it.

His balance was instantly thwarted, and he ploughed straight into Netto with a clash of heads. It was a sound that was almost hollow.

"OW!" The too wailed loudly. "My head!" two pairs of eyes turned sharply toward the Red Navi, who had an astonishing smile of innocence plastered over his face. "Blues, what was that for?" Enzan whined, rubbing his forehead. He was sure that tomorrow' he'd replace his Navi with a bruise to the head. Blues shrugged mildly, and crossed his legs. It was awkward to watch a Navi do things like that, especially while in a plug-suit.

"E-Enzan…" Netto stammered, Enzan turned towards the other boy, and his face instantly heated up. Only then had he noticed how he pinned himself into Netto, whose hands clasped his waist in order to stop another tragedy…

He was sitting on his lap.

"Ah… ah…" his throat clogged up, as he pushed himself off of the brunette. He stood erect, one hand in front of his face to hold the mouth so it wouldn't plummet. "I… Uh… eep…" he squawked, knees shaking.

Netto blinked remaining tears away, and smiled. He stood up, and walked toward the older net savior, a bright shade of red over his face. Behind his back, hands folded, he looked up toward the dual-haired boy, who had a baffled look that just wouldn't go away. The brunette childishly giggled as he leaned forward (and up… just a little) and planted a subtle, chaste kiss on the older boy's lips. It was gentle, sweet and simple (kind of like these words I'm using! Blegh!), and left Enzan's mouth wide open in shock, and his face painted red...

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Enzan is gawking.

The brunette grinned wildly at the contorted face for a moment and giggled, "Wow, I got that off my chest pretty fast!" he let out a breath of relief, "whew! I'm jealous! How hard that was!" He leaned to the side, to see past the frozen net savior, and caught Blues, whose mouth was slightly open. When his eyes caught that of Netto's, the brunette grinned playfully, which baffled the Red Navi. He answered, wrapping his arms around one of Enzan's, "I'm not giving up that easily to you…" he stuck out his tongue, childishly. "I wuv Enzan, and he's miiiine! Blah!" landing another kiss on the astonished Ijuuin's cheek, he backed a good distance from the scene. "I have to go home now! I'll send you the bill for the curry! Bye-bye!"

Enzan blinked as he regained half a mind to see Netto leaving, "Whoa—Netto, w-wait!" the door clicked closed, and he could hear the sound of escaping rollerblades ice through it. "Netto…" he fell silent, and let the sounds drift off.

"Hikari Netto; he has some character doesn't he." The Red Navi cut in, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders. Enzan nodded, leaning into the embrace.

"Yeah… That's the thing; I think… that I might…Oh, Blues…I…you…" Blues fell silent as he processed and pasted missing words into the blanks, and sighed. His grip tightened around his possession.

"Enzan-sama, it doesn't really matter right now; you'll make your decision, whatever it may be, and I'll still be your Navi… No, I'll still be here…"

_I'll still love you…_

"Blues…" Enzan fingered the Navi's arms before gaining a tight grip, burying his eyes into them. "What do I do; I don't want to make that choice… waaah…" the dual-haired Ijuuin wailed weakly.

"…You don't have to. Don't think too much about it… Okay?" The Red Navi placed a gentle kiss on the shorter boy's head, (short! Short! He must be shorter!) and a silence fell upon the two; one that worried Blues. "Enzan-sama…?"

"You took off your helmet didn't you…?" Enzan said in a questionable tone, Blues blinked and nodded. "Why?" His question elicited a grin behind him, as Blues pulled him and the other backwards, "Wah—hey! What're you doing? Oof!" Blues landed comfortably on the couch, while Enzan landed uncomfortably on Blues, coating his face in a light shade of pink (happens a lot doesn't it? OW/Gets throttled by Enzan/ I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!), as he was spun around to face the older looking Navi (Running out of things to call him). "B-Blues…?"

"Enzan-sama, if I may, It's only fair; you sat on Netto's lap," he wrapped an arm around the boy's waist, and pulled him closer.

"Ah! Blues, what are you—"

"_And_ if memory serves…" Blues drew nearer to Enzan's face, with the grin of a teasing feline, "Netto… got to kiss you…" The Ijuuin's face was as red as a cherry, unable to move, he swallowed hard as he passed a glance at Blues' daring lips.

"Blues… That's not…I…" He lost his words, as he felt Blues' hot breath on his cheek. Closing his eyes, he moved closer…

"Hey, I found the kitchen safely—" the mint haired soldier turned a corner and jumped. Enzan yelped, and pushed himself off Blues, who grunted at the subtraction of weight. The younger Net Savior sat with his head low, face still red. Laika took a long breath and sighed, half laughing, "Well… this is… awkward…" scratching below his wedge, he slowly walked in goal of the door. "I'm going to go home now…" pulling his boots out of the rack, he paused as he slipped them on "You guys have a nice… evening… ciao…" He tugged at the door a few times, and it didn't open. "What the—oh…" he turned the knob, and grinned sheepishly. "Um… Bye." He closed the door behind him with a click.

The two sat dumbfounded, unable to comprehend what just happened. "Was… was that _really_ Laika?" Enzan said awkwardly, voice cracking. Blues shrugged and chuckled.

"I say it was a poorly made carbon copy." He said slowly, "That one was emotionally unstable." The Ijuuin blinked, and looked at the Red Navi for a moment and smiled. Blues caught wind of it and stared at Enzan. "What? What is it?"♥ Enzan shook his head and laughed.

"Nothing…" he waved it off and grinned, "You talk a lot more when you're not in the PET." He shuffled closer to Blues, and leaned into him. The Red Navi wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

"Perhaps I am claustrophobic." He fingered Enzan's jaw-line, and cupped his chin in his hands, "perhaps it's lonely in there, and—mph!" before he could finish, Enzan had pulled Blues by the neck, and drew him into a hard kiss, knocking him backwards. Blues pulled out and gasped for air, wide-eyed, "Ow…" was all he could say, as he ran a finger over his lips. He looked at Enzan, who had a dark grin on his face as he wiped his own mouth.

"I don't like being teased…" he said blandly. Blues blinked, as Enzan fell back into him and lay still. He chuckled, and began stroking the younger boy's hair.

"Enzan-sama…" he said softly, "I… love you… and nothing's going to change that… just understand that if you will…" everything fell silent in the sunbathed room, a slight feeling of absence haunting them.

Enzan closed his eyes and bit his lip again.

"I know, Blues… I know…"

_And that's what terrifies me…_

End chapter 12

**Owari**

**I'm not going to banter any further, but I'd like to thank the readers for reading and sticking with me! Sorry to the guy readers, I gave the warning too late.**

**Don't yell at me for the crummy ending…**


End file.
